


True Love's Kiss Isn't Always The Cure

by nicole135



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cursed Derek, Cursed Town, Kate Argent Warning, M/M, Making a Pack, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Development, Pack Dynamics, Spark Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole135/pseuds/nicole135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't normal, well at least on the inside. He's a Spark, a trait he inherited from his late mother; it's something that has run in her family since before her Polish ancestors first inhabited America's soil when America was being colonized. Now when Stiles' father moved to Beacon Hills for the job opening of Sheriff, Stiles follows six months later after spending time learning from his Gran, only to dive head first into the towns deadly secret, one that has affected the town since it was first founded. It's a curse that affects the whole town, and when Stiles finds out, it's the same one his mother told him about in bedtime stories, one that has haunted every generation of his mother's family ever since the curse was cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete. I'll just be uploading it every few days or once a week. ;) I want you guys coming back for more.  
> I hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments welcome!

"Stiles, are you sure you can't stay in a motel for the night?" Stiles' father asks concerned over the phone. 

The seventeen year old sighs, one hand on the Jeep's gear shift, the other on the steering wheel. He haphazardly balances the cell between his cheek and shoulder, his voice muffled by the weird angle, but his father hears him loud and clear anyway, "Dad, I don't have any more cash on me, besides, I'm like," he hums slightly thinking about it, "thirty minutes from the town. I'll be there before midnight." The kid grins as he adjusts gears as he goes up hill. 

His father sighs, but Stiles can't help but notice how concerned and anxious his dad sounds. 

"Dad, really, I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'll see you soon." 

"I-I know Stiles, it's just that-" 

The obnoxious sound of his phone beeping in his ear causes Stiles to flinch so hard he loses his phone. It falls on the floor board. He curses at the loss of his phone, and also the whole conversation with his dad. 

'Shit.' 

While attempting to reach the phone, Stiles notices too late the dangerous dark turn up ahead; he reduces speed to turn and attempts to shift, but somehow his poor baby shreds a tire only for her to cut off a couple of feet away from another truck parked on the side of the road. 

Stiles hits his head against the steering wheel. Shit, he was so screwed. Of course this was his life. 

He gets out the Jeep on shaky legs, trying to shake off the scare of almost dying. 

"Okay Stiles, find the phone, see if you have enough charge to call Dad back." 

It takes some rooting around and looking under fast food wrappers and empty soda cans till he finds his cell, only for it to stare blankly at him, no matter what button he presses. 

"Okay..." Stiles sighs, running his hands through his spiky hair. "Think. Okay, you don't have a phone, your spare tire is gone because you are a complete dumbass and took it out so you could fit your Xbox and video games in the trunk with all your other crap, and it looks like baby is down for the count with a shot battery. What are your options?" 

He looks toward the truck a few feet away. "Campers?" 

He looks to the side, seeing a trail. 

Stiles shrugs and decides to start walking. He puts on his favorite red hoodie and sets out. Luckily the moon is full so he can see where he's going, though that doesn't stop him from tripping on dark tree roots that blend into the ground. 

It takes a few minutes of following the trail, but then there’s the campsite. He can see the tent. 

As he gets closer, he sees…blood on it? 

'Oh. Shit.' 

The canvas is torn, shredded to ribbons in places. Stiles can see blood, disturbed ground, and-'Oh God,' he thinks. 'That’s a bloody arm with no body attached to it.' 

He can feel his stomach tightening, but he keeps looking around before he has the chance to lose his dinner. He's never been able to handle blood and gore in real life, but in movies and video games, he's all for it. 

He can see bits of…'Nope. Don’t give it a name.' 

Stiles looks around noticing for the first time that there is only silence. He can’t hear the crickets or anything. 

'Shit. Not good. Something’s here. The thing that did this is still here…' 

There has been a struggle, and what looks like three fully grown men are in pieces. 

Stiles holds his throat feeling bile rise up. He looks out into the forest when he hears a wet crunching sound that makes his blood run cold and his stomach twist. His eyes widen as he see a black mass tearing into…flesh. 

Stiles manages to swallow down what tries to come up. 

The wet sounds stop. His limbs start shaking when he sees reflecting red eyes. The monster looks at him from its crouched position, blood and God knows what else, dripping from its muzzle and exposed teeth. 

Its head tilts, and he realizes it looks very dog-like. 

'Shit, a werewolf? Are you fucking kidding me?' he thinks. 'Of all the things Gran said I could run into, it has to be a fucking werewolf evidently gorging itself?! Way to go Stiles, just go and interrupt the scary ass predator's meal why don't you!' 

They stare at each other in silence till it starts to growl; that’s when Stiles does the stupidest thing he has ever done to date, which says a lot. 

He runs. 

Tearing into the ground, he can hear it behind him as he makes his way through the trees toward what looks like a big ass lake. He highly doubts he’ll find anything that can help him, what with him completely forgetting his mountain ash in the back of the Jeep, but maybe he can get in the water. Maybe it’ll not want to get in the water. Don’t dogs hate water? Or at least some of them? 

It’s getting closer; he can feel its breath on the back of his neck and the sound of his own rushing blood and its claws tearing into the ground fill his ears. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-” 

'I’m so close!' 

The soft sand and dirt around the lake almost trips him up as the sound of waves gets louder; it's honestly a complete miracle he hasn't face planted yet anyway. 

He gets on the old wooden dock; his speed doesn’t decrease. He can hear thuds on the wood louder than his own, claws splintering it with each step. 

Making a rash decision, Stiles just dives as far as he can into the lake. 'Thank God for the elementary school swim team.' The feeling of fur and sharp claws brush against one of his ankles leaves chills, but he's safe, for the moment. 

With his splash in, a large tsunami crashes into the werewolf on the dock, knocking it away from the edge so it can't follow Stiles in. 

'Thank you Gran's Spark lessons!' Stiles mentally fist bumps. 

It’s a shock of cold water though, for both of them, but when Stiles surfaces again, it’s on the edge of the dock standing up again. It's drenched and all Stiles can smell is wet dog. 

It’s huge and has to be male. Holy shit he must be eight feet tall or more. Every inch of him is bulky muscle and black fur. 

"What dog would want to take a bath?!?" Stiles can’t help but smile around his panting; he's always putting his foot in his mouth, why not antagonize the werewolf? He's never had a sense of self preservation before now anyway. 

But Stiles could swear the beast smiles through bloody teeth bared at him, but not in a threatening way, or at least it doesn't feel like that oddly enough. 

The wolf tips his head back and howls. 

Stiles can feel it vibrating in his chest, it starts so low in volume. He can’t help but look up at the full moon following the wolf's gaze. 

Definitely a werewolf. 

Looking over when the howling stops, the beast isn't there anymore. 

# break 

Waking up in the hospital sucks; Stiles knows this lesson by now. Especially after all the shit that happened to his mom. He's really groggy when he comes to, but he knows that hand gripping his so tightly anywhere. 

"'Ey Da'," Stiles slurs as he squints in the bright light of the fluoresces. 

The grip only tightens as the elder Stilinski starts talking, "Damn it kid! What the hell happened?" 

He grins kind of dopey up at his dad, who's in full Sheriff's uniform, "I wanted to go for a midnight swim?" he shrugs. He squints, trying to think through the headache, "How did I get in the hospital?" 

Noticing it know, Stiles can see that in the last six months of his dad having this new job, he has excessively more gray hair and wrinkles than the last time he saw him. "I got worried when you didn't show up at midnight, so I got a couple of deputies to go find you with me. Damn it kid!" 

Stiles flinches at the outburst, but for once keeps his mouth shut about it. 

"We found you floating in that fucking cold water; your lips were blue Stiles! I thought something horrible happened to you! Somehow you got away from that-that mountain lion." 

Stiles looks up sharply at that, he may be on meds right now, but he knows what he saw. His mother's been telling him about the supernatural since he was in the womb. But it's not like he can tell his dad a werewolf attacked him. "Y-yeah, that mountain lion." 

His dad pats his head; his smile is tired, and his eyes show his relief, "Thank God you're okay kid. I don't know what I'd do without you." He hugs Stiles as tight as he can with all the monitors hooked up to him. 

Before his dad leaves the room, Stiles is drifting into the ins and outs of sleep, he can hear conversions, but it's all a little hazy. 

He hears what sound like his dad talking to a nurse or doctor about the fact "there weren't bites or claw marks" and "being spared", whatever that means. 

Stiles is too tired to think anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the hospital after being treated for hypothermia and some scrapes and bruises, Stiles is so happy to be going to his new home, the place his dad bought six months ago when he accepted the new job as Sheriff of Beacon Hills. 

His dad is driving him in the cruiser; he's sitting in the passenger seat this time, unlike...the last few. 

Eh, they were misdemeanors. 

His dad says the Jeep is fixed up and Stiles can see it sitting in the drive way. Uncaring of anyone watching him, his dad included, he goes and hugs his baby, stroking her driver's side. 

"Hey beautiful, Dad take good care of you?" he coos at the Jeep. 

Sheriff Stilinski rolls his eyes good naturally at his son. 

Walking into the new house, Stiles can't say he's surprised that his dad has made an almost exact replica of the old house, just as his mom had it, but he doesn't say anything to his dad about it. 

Stiles gets a tour of the house, just a simple pointing and naming of each room. His dad has already put all his boxes from the Jeep into his new room. Now he's only got to unpack, but it won't take long. All he's going to do is dump all the stuff around the room. 

At dinner that night his dad starts talking to him about their neighbors. Stiles mostly ignores the conversation, making appropriate hums and yeahs, his mind preoccupied with what happened on the full moon. 

"-friend Melissa." 

Stiles' head shoots up at that; his eyes wide, "Girlfriend?" 

His dad looks confused, but the blush is unmistakable, "No Stiles! Were you even listening to me?" 

Stiles grins, ignoring his dad, "But you want her to be?" 

His dad's blush only grows; standing, he yells, "Stiles!" But he can't be angry when Stiles starts laughing, leaning back in his chair, clutching his stomach. He can't help but smile a little at his son. Ignoring Stiles' interruption and sitting back down, he continues with his explanation. 

"Anyway, she's a nurse with a son your age. Her husband's been dead for about how long your mom-" he cuts off, and there's a dramatic stop in Stiles' laughing. 

There's a silent pause till Stiles whispers, "So about six years." 

"Yeah." 

Both don't look at each other, looking anywhere else for a few minutes, lost in thoughts about the woman they lost. 

Stiles, being Stiles, he picks up the conversation again, "So what's her son's name?" 

His father smiles, relieved that the tension is broken, he coughs slightly, eyes shiny, "Scott. Scott McCall." 

Stiles nods, "Cool." 

Meeting Scott McCall is interesting. 

It's a few days later, Stiles is walking around the neighborhood, looking toward the woods behind the houses. His dad says they all connect with the Preserve, which is where Stiles met up with the "mountain lion". 

For a second he sees movement, or at least he thinks he does. He tenses up, reaching into his pocket of his red hoodie, holding onto the small jar of mountain ash in there. 

"Hey!" A voice wheezes in the other direction. 

Stiles whips around to look at a boy his age with dark hair, tanned skin, and oddly enough, a crooked jaw. He's riding his bike toward Stiles; when he manages to stop, he has to reach into his pocket and pull out an inhaler, which he sucks from for a minute. 

Finally panting without wheezing, he smiles at Stiles, "You're Stiles right? The Sheriff's son?" 

Stiles mentally shakes himself off, "Yeah," he says slowly, then louder, "Yeah. Yep. Totally. Stiles. That's me. Scott. Not me. You. You're Scott right?" 

Scott smiles to himself, flushing with both the exercise of his bike and the pleasure of being known. "Yeah, Scott McCall." He shakes Stiles' hand. 

Stiles, in true boyish fashion, says, "So, Batman or Superman?" 

"Batman," Scott says with no hesitation. 

Stiles grins, wrapping his hand around Scott's shoulders, "We are going to be the best of bros. I can just feel it." 

Scott grins, wheeling his bike next to them as Stiles leads them toward his new house. Scott asks, "So, do you have COD?" 

"Yes and I'm totally going to kick your ass at it." 

Both boys start smack talking and playfully shoving at each other as they head towards Stiles' house. 

# break 

Stiles' dad is working tonight, so Stiles is stuck at home, inside. Tonight's the full moon and they have a curfew because of the mountain lion attack, but the thing is that it is only on the full moon. Which is really fucking weird and suspicious to him, but why would the town know about a werewolf running around? 

Stiles shakes his head and puts his curly fries into the oven. He plans on marathoning either Star Wars or the Batman trilogy; he hasn't decided yet when he feels his skin crawl on the back of his neck, like he's being watched. 

Seeing slight movement out of the corner of his eye, he shifts his eyes to look into the backyard towards the woods. The movement stops and he can see two points of glowing red, staring at him. 

"Shit," he whispers under his breath as he looks back as the curly fries waiting in the oven. 

He shuts the oven door with a snap and flinches at the sound. He looks back out the glass door after setting the timer. 

The wolf's blending into the shadows of the trees just watching him. 

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest as he walks toward the invisible barrier of the backdoor; his bare toes brush against the edge of the rubber on the door frame. He watches as the werewolf walks toward him with balanced steps on the balls of his feet, nails digging into the grass. 

Stiles' heart speeds up with each step, but he refuses to move. He subconsciously fists his hands and clenches his muscles as the wolf gets closer. 

Stiles has to look up when the werewolf stops in front of the door; the wolf's head leans down so he can see Stiles without the top of the door frame in the way. His breath fogs up the glass as he sets his cold wet nose against it, leaving condensation there. 

“Hey Sourwolf,” Stiles can’t help but smile as he says the words; he also can't help but notice the wolf has the grumpiest eyebrows he's ever seen. He lets himself look calm, but he feels the complete opposite. 'This is so insane, a werewolf at my backdoor.' 

The wolf huffs against the glass, leaving a larger mist area. 

Stiles swears he rolls his eyes at him. 

The wolf doesn't try to get through the door, he just looks at the line of ash along the door at Stiles feet. 

Stiles looks down, forgetting he put that there. "Oh. Yeah. I put that down earlier; it's mountain ash." Stiles grins at the wolf, feeling more confident, "My Gran gave it to me. It keeps the supernatural like you out. What do you want anyway?” 

The werewolf just watches him for a few moments, not blinking till slowly, he brings his hand forward, his pointer finger out. His claw taps the glass, making Stiles jump slightly. 

Stiles' eyes flick down to the appendage then back up at the wolf, “Me?” 

The wolf huffs again, a slight nod that leaves a little nose smear on the glass. He taps again, just a little louder. 

“Are you going to eat me?” Stiles' eyes narrow as he leans up toward the wolf's face. 

He shakes his head slightly like he’s exasperated with him or something, and then he fucking rolls his eyes again. 

Stiles glares, “No need to get snarky there Sourwolf.” Leaning against the glass on his arms, Stiles tilts his head up, subconsciously having his throat bared to the wolf. The hairs on Stiles' arms rise in goose bumps from the chill of the glass. 

The wolf's pupils dilate as he leans down with his furred forehead resting against the glass; it almost sounds like he’s purring, only it’s really a growl of satisfaction from deep in his abdomen. 

“You know Sourwolf, aren't you suppose to be hunting some cute little woodland creatures, like fluffy little bunnies?" 

The pupils contract as his ears flick around. He’s standing completely straight now, ready to attack as he starts to back away from the door and toward the woods growling low and angry the whole way. He disappears soon after, though Stiles still thinks he’s around somewhere close. 

He still feels the wolf's eyes on him even if he can’t see the glow. 

He decides to look out the front windows through the blinds, because that’s where it looked like Sourwolf was looking as he left. 

Stiles can see a police cruiser slowly driving in front of the house through the neighborhood. When he checks again a few minutes later after taking out his curly fries, he sees it’s made a rotation and back to moving at a snail’s pace in front of the house. 

"Weird," Stiles mumbles around a mouth full of fries. He shakes it off and decides to watch An American Werewolf in London instead.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of school turns out really fucking weird. It starts out fine, but by the end, Stiles has a lot to think about. 

He and Scott have been hanging out constantly, so Stiles brings him to school with him in his Jeep since Scott doesn't have a car, except for his mom's, which she uses. 

The day totally starts out normal, or as normal as the morning can go with Coach Finstock as his homeroom teacher. He yells a lot and has a severe hate for the kid Greenburg in his class. Stiles doesn't know why, and even though he has enough curiosity to kill a cat, he can't figure out where the hate came from. 

He has a couple of classes with Scott, and Scott points out the people Stiles should know, at least in the popular crowd: Jackson Whittemore with his gay best friend Danny Mahealani and his girlfriend Lydia Martin. 

When Stiles sees the strawberry blonde, he kind of wants to regret being gay, especially when he finds out she is a genius, and that was when he came out to Scott totally accidentally because he has the biggest mouth in history. 

Thank God Scott is a total puppy and doesn't mind at all or freak out. 

The day gets fucking weird though after Harris' Chemistry class. The guy is a total asshole and hates Stiles with a burning passion. It's so weird, but it only gets weirder when he and Scott are walking in completely different directions and Stiles gets grabbed and shoved into an empty classroom. 

He manages to save himself from face planting by grabbing the teachers desk, "Hey, what the hell-I mean, Lydia?" 

The strawberry blonde is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, lip glossed lips pursed. "Stiles Stilinski." 

His eyes widen, "You know my name?" 

"Your whole name, but that isn't why we're here." She flips her hair over her shoulder, "Now, you survived?" 

"The mountain lion?" 

She doesn't look impressed with him. 

"It wasn't a mountain lion." 'Why the hell did he just say that?' 

"I know." 

There is a silence for a second until Stiles breaks it as usual, "Why are we here?" 

She sighs like this is a chore for her, and Stiles is a complete idiot and waste of her time, "Listen, and listen closely. I'm only going to explain this once." 

Stiles stands up straight, "Okay." 

She glares at him. 

"Shutting up." He mimes zipping his lips. 

She rolls her eyes but starts talking, "You are a Stilinski, one of the original families of this town. 

"The others still in the town are the Martins, the Whittemores, the Boyds, the Reyeses, the McCalls, the Laheys, the Harrises, and the Hales. 

"All of these families have been running and controlling this town for generations. Every one of these families know what's truly behind the murders, and it isn't a mountain lion. 

"Now, the only reason I'm helping you is because you survived, and that makes you interesting. Now, watch your back because the adults don't know how to deal with this new development." She flips her hair and walks out of the classroom, leaving Stiles dumb struck. 

But before she can get to far he shouts after her, since she was providing information, "Why does Finstock hate Greenburg?" 

She looks over her shoulder at him, her smile leaves him feeling like he's missing the joke. 

She leaves him alone then and totally late for his next class. 

After he drops Scott off at home, he decides to do some research on what Lydia told him about earlier. 

Putting his Google-fu to work, he finds out some interesting details about the town. 

Lydia was right, which isn't really a surprise. 

There have been disappearances in and around the town since it was first founded. He finds out that the Stilinskis, the McCalls, and the Harrises have been the law in this town since the beginning, and there have been a lot of reports of the men and women who were Sheriff committing suicide and/or being alcoholics, and/or drug users. It's really weird. 

Apparently, Harris, his Chem teacher ran for Sheriff, but Stiles' dad beat him, which explains the assholish hate. Apparently Harris' dad was Sheriff before, but he committed suicide last year. Weird. 

Before him was Sheriff McCall, Scott's dad, but it just says he died, no explanation. 

But before McCall's death, there was a big house fire in the Preserve. All the Hales except for three: Peter, Laura, and Derek Hale, died. Apparently Peter Hale is in the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital in a coma, while Laura and Derek are in New York. 

Stiles leans back in his chair looking at the copy of the news article in front of him. 

Knowing his dad isn't home, he heads for his dad's study logging into his work account. It's easy to get into, as Sherlock Holmes would say, "It really isn't Fort Knox." 

(God, he loves that show.) 

Looking for several minutes, he finds a hidden folder called "Moons". Shrugging he clicks it, and his blood runs cool. 

"Holy shit," he whispers, leaning in to look at the huge ass file in front of him. 

There are hundreds of missing person's reports- possibly thousands-, pictures and everything dating to forever ago; along with those are criminals ranging from serial killers, murders, rapists, and pedophiles. Stiles is still scrolling down, unable to reach the bottom when he hears the front door open and his dad calling his name. 

"Shit," he exits out and logs out, placing everything back into place. He gets downstairs to see his dad in the kitchen. 

"Why do you look guilty and sweaty?" 

Wide eyed, Stiles says the first thing that comes to mind, "Masturbating." 

His dad looks horrified, "God Stiles, I didn't need to know that!" 

Stiles shrugs, feeling mortified, "Well, you asked." 

His dad sets down some take out. "Well, wash your hands before you eat." 

Both Stilinskis are blushing. 

"You aren't going to let me live this down, are you?" 

"Nope," his dad pops the 'p'. 

Stiles looks at the burger and fries his dad pulls out. He glares, "Dad. Are you suppose to eat that? Where is your salad and turkey burger?" 

Sheriff Stilinski glares right back, "Stiles, I am a grown ass man. I can eat want I want!" 

"No you can't! What about your heart and cholesterol?" 

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, "Stiles, I'm fine." 

"No you aren't! What if you have a heart attack!" 

"Are you going to keep lecturing me so I can eat your burger and fries too, or are you going to eat it yourself?" 

Stiles grabs him food, glaring at his dad, "Nothing but egg whites and facon for you for a week!" 

"Stiles!" 

# break 

Before the next full moon, Stiles spends most of his time with Scott, but on the night of the full moon, Scott leaves and heads home on his bike long before the sun starts to go down. 

Now the curfew makes sense, but why wouldn't his dad tell him about the werewolf running around, the one that tried to kill him? 

Stiles is sitting on his bed in complete silence reading his mom's old journal about her magic when he notices something he hasn't since he moved here. He's always been playing music or the TV, or something, so he never noticed it before, but now he can hear a dull roar of magic in his ears. It sounds and, now that he can concentrate on it, feels like natural magic. 

He's on his feet before he can think about it and heading out the backdoor. 

He walks into the woods, letting the magic guide him for what must be miles before he finds the source. It's a nemeton, a giant tree. 

-'This must be where Beacon Hills gets it's name.'- 

From Stiles' mom's journals, a nemeton is a beacon of natural magic and the supernatural. 

Stiles ends up sitting against the tree, his eyes closed, just concentrating on his Spark. 

The air smells good and clean too, like no humans have contaminated it. The dirt and grass isn’t wet and the ground isn’t too cold so Stiles' butt isn’t numb, at least not for a while yet. It’ll get colder though; but it’s nice to just sit here, just listen, and think. 

For once his ADHD isn't making an appearance. For once, he's still. 

Stiles falls asleep because the nemeton's making his Spark all warm and fuzzy. He feels like he's just eaten a huge meal and needs to hibernate or something. 

The next thing he knows, it’s dark and warm all around him. He snuggles against the soft warmth, and then it starts to vibrate under his cheek. 

'Wait. What the hell? The nemeton doesn't vibrate, and no way is a tree this warm...or fuzzy?' 

He rubs against it really quick just to make sure, then pulls away blinking his eyes open. 

It’s still dark, but it’s not pitch black like when his eyes were closed. Black fur is in front of him, and it’s covering hard muscle. 

"Shit," he whispers. 

He looks up calmer than he should with his throat exposed and sees red eyes focused on him. “Hey Sourwolf.” 

The werewolf leans down and huffs against the top of Stiles' hair. The wolf's sitting against the tree like Stiles was earlier, and he’s got Stiles curled up in his lap with his arm cradling him against his abdomen. The wolf nudges his throat with his nose and Stiles thinks the only thing stopping him from flinching for various reasons is the fact that he's still half asleep. 

Stiles rests his cheek against the wolf's muzzle, his eyes closed. He's feeling really tired and his words slur with sleep, “Wha' ya doin' Sourwolf?” 

He just nuzzles deeper in the juncture of Stiles' shoulder, the vibrating purr getting louder. 

Stiles sighs, keeping his eyes closed, “Fine. Just, don’t bite me okay?” 

The wolf's response is another huff against Stiles' skin and an actual lick there. 

Stiles hits him in the chest before he can even think about the repercussions, though he bets the wolf barely feels it, “Now you had to be a wise guy and get a little taste, huh? Asshole.” It’s a quiet murmur against the fur of the wolf's cheek. 

Stiles thinks that the wolf laughs, or at least it’s the closest sound that he can think of to describe it. 

Stiles must fall asleep again, because the next time he wakes up, he's tucked into bed with the sun shining in his eyes. 

The way he knows that what happened last night was real and not some fucked up dream is that he's still in his clothes from yesterday, and they’re covered in dark hairs; he's guessing wolf hairs. There is some on the outside of his blankets that couldn’t have been transferred from him, so he must have been in Stiles' room last night. He must have brought him home and tucked him in, and that’s not something that a mindless, blood thirsty werewolf would do. 

Something is going on here, in this town, and Stiles is going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles being the excellent conversationalist that he is, totally corners Scott out of fucking no where. Here they are, playing Halo, and smack talking the shit out of each other. 

"-and take that you asshole, loser shot!" 

Stiles stops shoving Scott with his elbows and starts laughing, "God! You are the worst smack talker ever!" 

"I am not!" Scott cries indignantly, completely focused on the screen, face flushed in embarrassment. 

"And a werewolf attacked me, not a mountain lion." 

Scott rolls his eyes, focused on the screen, "Duh." He stops, eyes going wide staring at Stiles in horror, "I wasn't suppose to say that." 

Stiles grins, "I know, but you did, so start talking Scotty boy." 

Scott looks around as if waiting for someone or something to jump out at them, "Stiles, you aren't suppose to know," he whispers. 

Stiles whispers right back, "Well I do, so," he motions with his hands for Scott to continue. 

Scott whines, "This is so bad! I'm going to get in so much trouble if someone finds out! Especially your dad!" 

Stiles can't say he's surprised by that last statement, but it'll be interesting to see how far his dad's involvement is. "Don't worry, Lydia already told me, I just want you to verify." 'Totally not exactly true. I never said werewolf, neither did she, but you don't know that, so that's totally cool.' 

Scott cocks his head like a confused puppy, "Lydia?" 

"Yep, so," Stiles does the hand motion again. 

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what I know." Scott sighs, "Okay, let me think." He runs his hands through his hair, ruffling it. "Okay, so this thing, it kills every full moon, that's why we have the curfew. The town like sacrifices people that come through town. It has to kill at least one person every time, and if it isn't people they send to the Preserve, it comes into town and kills people in their home. 

"What happens is, the Reyeses, they run the diner at the road leading into town, and they will find a couple or group of people, mostly campers looking to go up into the mountains farther north, but they pass through the town on the way. Anyway, they fatten them up with like small town hospitality or some story about their nonexistent son or about their actual daughter to give a reason about feeding them. Then, Mrs. Boyd will tell them about the Preserve and the amazing camping sight out there. 

"Stiles, you have to understand, the whole town knows about this! Everyone! Sometimes instead of people they bring into the Preserve, they bring in like convicted criminals or something." 

Stiles nods, thinking. "So what about the other founding families, the Laheys, the Martins, the Whittemores, the Stilinskis, the Harrises, the McCalls, and the Hales?" 

"Well, the Laheys run the graveyard, they handle...the uh. Leftovers?" 

Stiles gags for a second remembering the bloody arm from that first full moon. 

Scott jumps off the bed looking as green as Stiles, "Dude! Sorry! I couldn't think of what to say!" 

Stiles swallows, trying to breathe, "Don't worry, just continue." 

Scott nods, but continues to watches Stiles closely, "But uh, so, uh the Martins, the Whittemores, and the Hales are like the government of the town. Though the Hales aren't now because the only one left in town is in a coma. And uh, the other three, they are the law. The families rotate on it. 

"My dad was Sheriff around the time of the Hale fire, but he died on the full moon after it." Scott gets really quiet as he says, "He uh, got really drunk and went outside." Scott kind of shrugs. 

Stiles looks at his friend; he doesn't say he's sorry. He knows it doesn't mean anything. 

Scott looks at him though; knowing he wants to say something, he smiles ruefully at Stiles, "Don't worry about it. He was kind of an asshole. When he was sober he yelled at my mom and when he was drunk, he hit her." 

Stiles nods. Going back to the topic at hand, "So, why doesn't anyone leave?" 

"It's weird. It's like a curse on the whole town!" 

That rings a bell in Stiles' memory, but he shoves that back, instead he focuses on Scott. 

"It's like, one descendant has to stay behind. It's like you physically can't leave. And those who do, it's like they get drawn back! Especially if the other descendant left in town dies." 

"So is that why my dad's here? He knows all this stuff?" 

Scott nods, "Yeah. He grew up here, so he knows everything." 

Stiles starts thinking about his dad that he grew up with and this new version of him he's seeing. It doesn't make sense to him. 

"Anyway, Stiles can we stop talking about this? Please!" Scott's wheezing now, so Stiles relents. 

"Yeah." There's a long pause of silence before Stiles disrupts it, "So. Hungry?" 

"No." Another pause, "...yes." 

They gorge on pizza. 

# break 

Lying in bed that night, tucked under the covers, Stiles can't help but remember what that dull bell rang from earlier brought back. 

He can't be older than six years old, tucked into his Batman sheets, his mom sitting on the bed next to him. He's using her thigh as a pillow, looking up at her like she's the greatest thing in the world, and to him, she is and always will be. 

His dad is at work, so now like every other time, it's the perfect time for his mom to tell him about magic and the supernatural without his dad finding out. 

"Okay baby, how about a bedtime story?" Klaudia asks sweetly to her son, ruffling his crazy cowlick hair. 

"'Kay Mommy," he snuggles into her thigh. He loves her bedtime stories; they're usually legends and really old stories Gran told her when she was growing up. 

"Well, this is the story of an ancestor of ours. Her name was Sarah. 

"You see baby, Sarah wasn't a Spark like us, she was a witch." 

Stiles scrunched up his nose at that, "Was she ugly and green?" 

Klaudia laughed, "No baby, she just didn't use natural magic like us. We draw energy from the Earth itself, while she used both dark magic and Earth magic. Unlike with our Sparks, she had to deal with certain consequences of her actions when she used the darker of her abilities. Now remember that baby, because that is very important to this story. 

"Now, Sarah immigrated from Poland to America when it was being founded." 

"Wha's im'grated?" 

"It's immigrated baby, and it means moved from." She winks at Stiles before continuing. 

"So she moved to America, and just like now, people were scared of magic, so she kept it a secret, until a young man caught her trying to heal a sick animal with her magic. 

"This man was a half Indian, and his name was Joshua. 

"Joshua wasn't scared of her because he was also magic, except just like many in his tribe he could turn into a wolf." 

Stiles' eyes grew wide, "A wolf!" 

"Yep baby, a wolf. You see, his tribe were werewolves. They were connected with their wolf spirits. 

"Finding this out, Sarah and Joshua grew close and fell in love." 

"Ew." 

Klaudia laughed again, "Yes baby, ew!" She tickles him; finally when he calms down she continues. "But they fell in love. But bad things happened. 

"More white men, mean white men came to the tribes land trying to settle. At first the tribe was okay with the first white people that Sarah came with because it wasn't that many, and the people were tolerant. These new men weren't. They tried to get rid of the Indians." 

"No!" 

"Yes baby. They did, so to protect themselves, the tribe got their leader to curse the men. The men grew as violent as the wolves inside the Indians before they could control that part of themselves. 

"But the men found out about Sarah's magic, so they threatened to burn her if she didn't curse the tribe with the curse they had. Scared for her life, she did. 

"Now remember baby when I said she had to face consequences? Well, she had a big one. The curse formed into just one Indian. It was Joshua, her love. 

"Joshua turned into a horrible monster. It was all the violence those white men and Indians had all in one person. 

"Normally the werewolves could form at will into wolves, but with the curse, Joshua was forced into a monster on the full moon. He went into the village and hurt a lot of people. The people he attacked, they all died you see. 

"Now the few white men left, they attacked Joshua, knowing he was the monster after they watched him transform. They killed him baby." 

"Not Joshua!" 

"Yes baby. They thought they could stop the curse that way, but it didn't. It went to his brother. His brother, now cursed, on the next full moon attacked the white men. 

"Scared, the white men didn't know who the monster was now, so they attacked Sarah. They were going to burn her, so in revenge for what they did to her beloved, she cursed the town with her last bit of life. 

"She said that the town had to sacrifice to the monster, now they were forced to be the monsters they were by helping the one they created." 

Stiles laying in bed in his new home, the one without his mother, thought back on the memory. 

His mom never knew where the town was or what happened to Joshua's descendants. When she was older, she told him about her travels trying to find the town that her ancestor cursed, trying to help and cure the poor person now plagued with the curse to kill every full moon. Everyone in her family before her tried this, but all of them failed. 

She never found the place, but she did find his dad, which lead to him. She said she never had any regrets for not finding it. She said she was selfish that way. 

Stiles can't help but think that maybe Beacon Hills is that settled land his mom told him about.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles is bench warming at lacrosse practice watching Jackson and Danny kicking ass and taking names. It's been this way since he joined the team at the beginning of school. Scott wanted him to join with him. Stiles wasn't much of an athlete, but Scott pulled out the puppy eyes, which are strangely effective. 

He's sitting there watching when a thought accrues to him. He looks over to Scott next to him; the asthmatic is practically jumping on the bench, like an excited puppy, he's so ready to play. 

"Scott?" 

"Huh?" He says, not taking his eyes off the field. 

"Is there anyone in the original families that have Indian blood in them?" Stiles whispers to him. 

Scott looks at him like he's lost it, but answers anyway. "I think my family and the Hales do. Why?" 

Stiles shrugs lost in thought. 

After practice, Stiles heads to the town's library before it closes. He looks around trying to find pictures of the Hale family. 

He knows Scott can't be the werewolf; he my scream puppy, but not viscous monster, especially a werewolf. The guy has asthma for Gods sake. 

He also knows there are only two male survivors from the Hale fire: Peter and Derek. 

After an extensive search through newspaper articles, he comes across a family photo of the Hale's during a picnic that Mayor Talia Hale was having for the community. 

Peter Hale looks snarky and assholish enough in the photo teasing a young boy, but something tells Stiles it's not him. But when he sees the boy Peter's teasing, those grumpy eyebrows hit him like a sledge hammer. 

The caption says he's Derek Hale, Talia's son. 

Derek Hale is the werewolf. 

# break 

Okay, so he doesn't know if Derek is the werewolf, at least not yet. It's the most promising lead he has though...even if Derek is suppose to be in New York with his sister and no where near Beacon Hills. 

Well, Stiles is magic and he has a feeling that he's right, so he's going to go do something stupid. He's going to go to the Preserve. 

Stiles follows the old road in the Preserve up to the burned out Hale house. Surprisingly most of it is still standing. 

Stiles gets out of the Jeep and puts on his red hoodie. From what he knows about werewolves, he doesn't need to shout to be heard. 

"Derek," he says conversationally, "I know you're here; you might as well come out Sourwolf." 

Stiles stands there, rocking on his feet for a few minutes feeling like an idiot till something happens. 

The door to the house opens. An older guy with dark hair, beard, grumpy eyebrows, leather jacket, skin tight shirt, and painted on jeans walks out. 

Stiles may pop a boner at the sight. 'Quick! Think of Dad naked! Better yet, Gran! Okay, boner officially dead.' 

Grumpy Brows is glaring at him, and Stiles just smiles. This is totally Derek Hale. 

"Hey Sourwolf." 

The glare intensifies as he jumps down from the porch, totally avoiding the three steps down, "Why do you call me that?" 

Stiles points, "Those babies right there. You have grumpy eyebrows even when you are covered in slightly more hair." 

Derek steps toward him, looming over Stiles though they're about the same height. He's got some seriously broad shoulders, which helps with the whole looming thing. "What do you want, Stiles." The growl makes the question sound like a statement. 

Stiles grins at him, "You know my name? Well, I would kind of hope you did, seeing how you stalk me and everything. You'd be a pretty bad stalker if you didn't-" 

"Get to the point Stiles, or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth," his teeth click together when he bares them at Stiles after he finishes his sentence. 

Stiles steps back, hiding a bit in his hoodie. "I'm not scared of you." 

Derek rolls his eyes, smirking, "You're lying." 

"Well that completely depends on how you define lying." 

"Uh huh, well I define it as when someone's heartbeat skips meaning they are being deceitful." 

Stiles shrugs, "Well I define it as reclining in a horizontal position." 

Derek rolls his eyes, exasperated with the teenager, "What do you want Stiles?" 

"I just wanted to see if you were the werewolf, which you are. So," he shrugs again. 

Derek grabs Stiles by the front of his hoodie, slamming him against the side of his Jeep, "If you tell anyone, I'll rip you limb from limb," his eyes flash blood red at him. 

"Woah woah woah!" Stiles places his hands up, "Chill man. It's not like I can really tell anyone anyways. What would I say, 'Oh hey Dad, I found out Derek Hale isn't really in New York, hasn't been at all. He's really been living out in the woods like a real animal.'" Stiles rolls his eyes, "Yeah, like that will work." 

"Listen, this is very serious. If anyone find out-" 

"Like I said Sourwolf, I'm not going to say anything. How about to make you feel better, I'm magic." Stiles lifts his eyebrows and gives jazz hands. 

Derek lets him go, looking skeptical. 

"No seriously! I'm magic!" He lifts his hand, concentrating on his fingers creating a baseball sized ball of light in his hand. "See?" 

Raising an eyebrow at the trick, Derek looks back at Stiles with a calculating look. 

Stiles grins, "I'm a Spark. I get it from my mom's side." 

Derek looks at him a few moments longer before he turns around, heading toward the burnt out shell of the house. "Go away Stiles, or I'll rip your throat out-" 

"With your teeth. Yeah, I heard it the first time." Stiles rolls his eyes. 

Derek turns and gives him a sharp look over his shoulder. 

Stiles scampers out of there. He may trip a few times on his way into his Jeep. 

If Derek smiles, Stiles doesn't see.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles doesn't say anything to anyone, just like he told Derek he wouldn't. He does feel like he's being watched when he's anywhere near the woods, especially when practicing on the lacrosse field. It's kind of creepy, but it's no different than how's he's been feeling the whole time. At least now he knows who and what it is though. 

Today, he's running a bit late because Coach Finstock made him clean up the gear because he fucked up worse than Greenburg today. 

He still doesn't know where this hate thing between the two came from. 

He's getting into the locker room last, just wanting to take a shower, he might even have some thoughts of Derek cornering him in the shower and giving him an imprompt handjob. No one needs to know. 

He's so absorbed in his thoughts he almost misses the sight of purpled skin when he walks in. 

He know lacrosse bruises, and he definitely knows these aren't those. 

Isaac Lahey turns around seeing Stiles. Both stare at each other in wide eyed shock. Isaac moves as fast as humanly possible to cover his abdomen with his shirt while Stiles tries to apologize. 

He honestly doesn't know why he's apologizing, it's a locker room. It's not like he walked in on Isaac masturbating, though looking at Isaac and imagining it, it would be pretty hot. Though not as hot as Danny or Douchemore. 

Isaac doesn't say anything, just grabs his stuff and high tails it out of there. He can't look Stiles in the eye, and Stiles feels like serious shit, though he didn't do anything. 

He decides to take a shower at home; the faster he's out of here the better. He grabs his gear and gets out of there. 

# break 

"Derek!" The slam of his Jeep door punctuates Stiles' shout. He's walking up to the burnt house like he does this all the time. 

Before he can get to the steps leading up to the porch, Derek jumps from the front door down the steps, landing right in front of Stiles, stopping his advances. 

"Woah!" Stiles windmills his arms as he tries to balanced. 

Derek grabs him by his hoodie, pulling Stiles toward him being both threatening and saving Stiles from falling on his ass. "I told you to stay away," he growls. 

Stiles pats his chest, "I know Growly, but you have a seriously nice chest." He pats Derek's chest some more...he might be groping him more than anything, "Some seriously nice pectorals." 

"Stiles," he growls again. 

"Oh! Sorry," Stiles smiles sheepishly at him finally letting go of Derek's chest after another firm grope. 

"What. Are you doing here." 

Stiles grins, "Can't I come and see you for your sunny personality?" 

Derek growls at him, letting him go and starts to walk back into the house. 

Stiles follows, careful of his steps, trying not to fall through the floor or something. "No seriously Derek I just came here to see you!" 

Rolling his eyes at him, Derek continues through the first floor of the house heading toward the woods behind it, Stiles following him the whole time like a lost puppy. 

"So, werewolf, do you have a knot? My mom's journals didn't confirm it like other stuff." 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!?" Derek looks at him horrified. He grumbles under his breath, "I should have killed you that first night." 

"That reminds me, why didn't you kill me? You've had ample opportunities." 

"Who says ample anymore?" 

"I do. And stop trying to distract me! I asked you a question." Stiles walks in front of Derek, walking backward so he can watch him. 

"You're going to fall." 

"No I'm-" he slips on some leaves falling backwards only for Derek to catch him, "not." 

"Uh huh." Derek lets him go, walking around him. 

"Okay, fine then, can you turn into a full wolf at will?" 

They continue through the woods, Stiles asking questions only for Derek to avoid them or completely ignore them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stiles." 

The sound of his father's unimpressed voice pulls Stiles away from his homework. He turns in his computer chair, to see his dad, in full Sheriff mode glowering down at him with arms crossed. 

'Oh shit.' 

He smiles at his dad, all innocence, "Yes Dad?" 

Sheriff Stilinski's expression doesn't change. "Stiles, do you want to tell me why my deputies keep telling me they see your Jeep parked outside the condemned house in the woods?" 

"Oh," 'think Stiles, think. Dad can't know about Derek.' "Uh, okay. The truth is," there's an awkward pause where the Sheriff watches Stiles expectantly, "I've been helping Scott." 

"Oh really?" 

Stiles nods exaggeratedly, "Yep. You know how we're on the lacrosse team, well with Scott's asthma, it's really hard for him. So, we go running on the trails to help him improve, you know with the fresh air and exercise." Stiles keeps nodding until his dad gives him a strange look. He has to force himself to stop. 

"Uh huh. So you're practicing lacrosse. In the woods." 

"Yep father of mine. So, do you want to have veggie lasagna for dinner?" 

The elder Stilinski glares, "Stiles, I want meat. Red meat." 

"You can have white meat." 

"Stiles I am a full grown man!" 

"With high cholesterol." 

# break 

So Stiles heard some interesting things from school that day. Apparently Derek Hale has returned from New York, and he's driving around in this sexy black Camaro. 

He's also heard that said sexy Camaro was seen heading toward the industrial part of town. 

So Stiles is kind of upset with the fact that Derek didn't tell him he was going to do any of this or where he is actually living now. They've been hanging out almost every day walking through the woods or just hanging out in the Hale house. They end up just talking about nothing; it's kind of nice, but he only knows little things about Derek, nothing really major. It's like Derek will only give him vague details on things, especially when it comes to explanations. 

He knows that even though Derek's been away from the town for six years, he's been living in a cabin hidden deep in the Preserve. Derek took him there on one of their inprompt hikes. 

The place is pretty self-sufficient with it being next to a river out there that provides hydro-power. ("Holy shit! I thought that was like out the ass expensive?" Derek shrugs, "Parents were successful.") The way he shopped for food was that Laura had an old family friend, a Druid friend, who would travel out there with supplies. They kept Derek's presence a secret from the town, something about him being the Hale Pack's old Emissary. 

Stiles has been hanging out with Derek for a couple of weeks now, so he knows some funny stuff about Derek. He knows that he doesn't like pickles or he prefers just mustard on his burgers but will have tomatoes on it instead of ketchup. He knows Derek loves to read; there are endless bookcases around the cabin which could fill a library with important facts about the supernatural, just regular human stuff, and Derek's guilty pleasure of YA. ("You read this?" "Shut up!") 

Derek also has the full series of "That's 70's Show", which he has watched to the point that he can quote parts. ("You watch this?" "It makes me laugh.") The TV is one of those ancient ones like before flat screens; Stiles is having 90's flashbacks just thinking about it. 

He only has a DVD player, so he hasn't watched anything really recent, but he's watched some movies that are in the cabin that are all stacked up near the TV. Apparently another guilty pleasure is watching B-rated horror movies, especially about werewolves. ("Derek, why is there-" "I like to make fun it." "And Friday the 13th?" "I like to laugh and yell at the screen when people do something stupid. Also, a girl always lives." Stiles just nods.) 

Stiles may be starting to realize he has a crush on the werewolf, not just simple sexual attraction (which is most definitely there). 

So of course after a quick shower in the locker room after lacrosse practice and dropping Scott off at the vet's office for his after school job, Stiles heads toward the industrial area. He's going to find Derek. 

It's a pretty gloomy place, so of course this is perfect for Grumpy. 

He finds the Camaro outside a several story building. He gets inside and finds an elevator. Deciding to start on the top floor, Stiles heads up. 

"Oh shit!" The elevator creeks and Stiles knows if he lives, he's never taking this damn thing again. Screw being lazy. 

He's so busy saying the mantra of, "Please don't let me die," that he doesn't know the elevators stopped till the gate opens and Derek's glaring down at him. 

"Stiles I moved out here so people would stay away from me." 

"Oh," Stiles opens his eyes looking at Derek sheepishly, "Derek. Hey." 

Derek's still glaring at him. 

"Well, I heard you were somewhere around here, and well. I found you." Stiles does jazz hands and the elevator swings a bit with the motion. "Okay, get me out of this death trap before I die, please!" 

Derek rolls his eyes but grabs Stiles' arm to help him out of the elevator. 

Stiles may grip those amazing biceps, just a little bit. After an awkward moment of them just kind of gripping each other, Stiles grins at him. "You going to show me your den?" 

Derek lets go of Stiles' arm, glaring at him. "You're a little shit." 

Stiles grins even more, his eyes crinkling around the edges, "Yeah. I've been told." 

Derek rolls his eyes, but leads Stiles toward his loft. 

Stiles ends up exploring the place while Derek lets him, just sitting in the armchair reading a book until Stiles drops down on the couch like he owns the place. "This is nice. How'd you get it?" 

Derek shrugs putting his book down, "My parents have a lot of these buildings in their name. I just had to get some things handled and add some furniture." 

They sit in silence for a minute, both thinking, until Stiles breaks it. He's been wanting to ask Derek about this ever since he had that memory of his mom. 

"So, I have a question." 

Derek looks at him, expectantly, eyes soft. (Stiles has noticed Derek's been doing that more often now when ever he looks at Stiles, especially when he asks a stupid question or goes on a tangent.) 

Stiles kind of bites his bottom lip. "Okay. So, are you a descendant of a guy named Joshua?" 

Derek glares, suspicious. "How do you know that?" 

Stiles stares at him in shock, "You are?" 

"Stiles, no one knows about the story of Joshua-" 

"And Sarah," Stiles finishes. 

Derek looks at him like he doesn't know what to make of him. "How-" 

"I'm a descendant of Sarah." 

Derek's eyes widen. "You can break the curse." 

Stiles looks like he's being crushed when he sees the hopeful look on Derek's face. "Derek, I don't know how." 

Derek looks just as crushed. 

"Derek," Stiles gets off the couch and kneels in front of him. He grabs Derek's hands (Though touching casually is a thing now, hold hands? Not so much.), "I will do everything I can to help you. It's just right now, I have no idea how to." 

Derek looks up from their joined hands; the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile, "I know. You're heart was steady." 

Stiles smiles right back. "You know, I like you. Like, like like." 

Derek raises his eyebrow at that. "Even after knowing what I am?" 

A slight flush lights up Stiles' cheeks, "Even after." 

His smile turns to a smirk, "Yeah, well. I might have a thing for an annoying spaz of a mage." 

"Really," Stiles leans forward, "I've never been referenced to as a mage." 

Derek grins, "Well, maybe I'm not talking about you then." 

Stiles hits his arm, "Asshole." He actually gets Derek to laugh at that. Stiles ends up leaning forward more and kisses his teeth instead of his lips. 

Derek leans back surprised, but then he smiles again and leans forward, kissing Stiles properly. 

Stiles smiles into the kiss, and soon he ends up in Derek's lap cuddling. 

"You know, you are really cuddly on the full moon too." 

Derek glares at him. 

"And there's my Sourwolf."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I've had two surgeries in the last month. Hopefully you enjoy this and it was worth the wait. I'm just going to upload a few chapters.  
> Also I'll probably go back over stuff and edit if I need to edit, so it this story gets chapter updates on past chapters, I'll let you know if it is any serious editing.  
> Thank you guys for reading this! :)

Stiles and Derek are in a relationship, and Stiles isn't going to be stupid and question it. They exchanged 'likes' and Stiles thinks that makes things official. 

Stiles doesn't tell anyone about his relationship with the mysterious Derek or that he even knows Derek. Scott asks him about why he's so happy, but Stiles just shrugs him off, always changing the subject. 

The day before, Stiles and Derek were walking around the woods, well Derek was walking, Stiles was tripping. It got to the point where Derek just swung him over his shoulder and took him back to the Camero taking both of them back to the loft. But they did some awesome making out on the couch before Stiles had to leave, though Derek was a bit distracted the whole time. 

He should have asked Derek about it, but when he got the courage to, he had to leave. 

He's thinking about how to bring it up to Derek tonight when he collides with someone in the school hall before lunch. 

He looks up to see a girl on her butt, with her stuff on the floor. He's seen her in a few of his classes, he thinks she's Erica Reyes. 

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He bends down to help her with her stuff. 

She smiles a bit at him, kneeling to help, when out of no where a big black guy goes to help her get her stuff. 

Before Stiles can say anything, he notices how Erica blushes at the guy as he stops her from picking her stuff up. 

Stiles hands what he's picked up to the guy, since he seems to be reaching for it anyways. 

Stiles kind of backs up watching as the guy, Boyd he thinks, hands her her stuff without looking at her. Stiles has seen him around the lacrosse field, but doesn't think he has any friends kind of like Lahey. 

He doesn't think any of the three of them has friends, but from the looks of it Erica has a crush on the big guy. 

Stiles doesn't say anything, just fades into the background when Boyd gives him a death glare that strangely reminds him of Derek, but no. He's getting his life threatened and it's not foreplay. And holy shit! That's Derek's version of foreplay!?! 

He comes back to the present and watches as Boyd walks one way and Erica the other, putting some hair behind her ear with a blush on her face. 

'Wow. Those two have got it bad.' 

#break 

Also having it bad, is Stiles. He walks up the steps to Derek's loft, knocking on his door. Stiles has his backpack over one shoulder, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

Deciding to be a little shit, he knocks three times, calls "Derek", and repeats twice more. 

Derek rips the door open to see Stiles grinning up at him. He rolls his eyes as Stiles rocks forward for a kiss before walking around Derek into the loft. 

Stiles turns to see Derek sniffing in the doorway looking around the empty hallway. Stiles looks confused as he asks, "Derek?" 

He turns, eyes slightly red; he blinks finally looking at Stiles, "Sorry." Shutting the door, he walks into the loft. 

Stiles drops his book bag, "What's wrong? Is this why you were distracted the other day?" 

Derek looks like he's not going to say anything; Stiles can see him thinking about it. He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring. "There's another Alpha in town." 

"Holy shit," Stiles' eyes widen as he looks at Derek. "Shit. Someone like you?" 

Derek scowls more, looking at Stiles' feet. "A werewolf Alpha, but cursed? I doubt it." 

"So what are we going to do?" 

Derek looks up, "We?" 

Stiles grins, "Yeah. We." Stiles drops down on the couch, Derek following. "So, what do we know about this wolf?" 

Derek leans his elbows on his knees. "I don't know who he is. I don't recognize the scent, though Alphas can change theirs. He's been around in the woods and somehow, that same scent is coming from you, like he's rubbed himself on you." He ends up growling by the end. 

"Wait, like, he's like been touching me?" 

"Take your jacket off." 

"My jacket?" 

Derek glares. 

"Okay, okay." Stiles takes off his dark blue jacket, handing it to Derek. 

He takes it, smell it, growling before he leans over and smells Stiles' neck. 

Stiles kind of moans as Derek's stubble rubs against it. 

Derek leans back, looking at him, red eyes glowing. 

Stiles' face is as red as Derek's eyes. "Uh." 

Derek looks at him expectantly. 

"Uh..." Stiles coughs. "Okay, so what's your verdict?" 

"It's just on your jacket, not your skin." 

"My jacket's been in my locker for the last day or so." 

"The scent is slightly faded, so that explains that. But why you?" 

Stiles leans against Derek's shoulder, "Maybe it's an enemy of yours? Maybe they know about us? Get to you through me?" 

Derek looks angrier and angrier as Stiles talks. 

Stiles grabs Derek's face in both his hands, glaring right back, "Derek. I can see you thinking like an idiot. Don't push me away like a dumbass." 

Derek sighs, resting his forehead against Stiles'. He nods slightly. "Okay." 

Stiles nods too. He grabs the back of Derek's head and shoulder, bring Derek down so he's lying on top of Stiles, with his head resting on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles has just gotten home from school. There's no lacrosse practice since that night is the full moon. Which is also the reason he's at home and not with Derek. 

Stiles has been using his Google-fu to do as much research as he can on this Alpha. He's been able to track it's path through animal attacks till it arrived in Beacon Hills a week or so ago. 

His window is open, but he's not really thinking about the fact that it's open enough for someone to jump right through it, which happened, and they end up crouching on his floor. To say he spazzes is an understatement. He falls off his chair attempted to karate chop whoever it is, even if it is the werewolf Alpha he's been trying to figure out for the last couple days. But Stiles recognizes that leather jacket anywhere. 

"Derek! What the hell!" Stiles glares at him as he tries to save some dignity as he gets back in his chair. 

Derek rolls his eyes, but comes to loom over Stiles' back anyway, looking at what he's working on. "What is this?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes right back, he speaks in a lower voice, "Hey Stiles. I haven't seen you in days babe. How are you? Looking good by the way." 

Before he could continue, Derek interrupts him, "First, I don't sound like that. Second, I'm not calling you 'babe'. Third, you'd look better under me," he smirks, "or on your knees." 

Stiles gives him a double take. "W-wh-what?" 

Derek bites his earlobe, "Hello Stiles." 

Stiles blushes to his hairline, "H-hey. So, uh. Working. What I'm working on. Yes. This." He points to the map on the screen. "I've been looking at reports of animal attacks, and I've been able to track him all the way back to here, but that's as far as it goes." Stiles points somewhere close to the border of Southern California and Nevada. 

Derek's face looks constipated, and it takes everything for Stiles not to laugh, which fails miserably because Derek just looks more constipated as he looks at Stiles. 

Stiles tries to smile innocently, but Derek doesn't seem to buy it. "What? What are you thinking?" 

"That you're a little shit, and that if I think about where that trail could possibly lead, it might be Deucalion." Derek glares as he says the name. 

"Deucalion?" 

"Yes. He was a rival of my mother's. He hated the Hales because he came from my father's side of the family. He knew about our predicament." 

"Shit. He knows about the curse?" 

Derek nods, "Yeah. He thinks of himself as the judge, jury, and executioner of werewolf packs. He's almost worst than hunters. Almost." 

Stiles knows there's a story there, but at that moment, Derek looks toward Stiles' door. He kisses Stiles' temple before launching out the window and disappearing without a word. 

"What the hell?" Stiles says under his breath. 

Though a minute later, the front door opens, and Scott comes into his room not long after. 

"Oh." 

"Hey Stiles." Scott grins as he crashes on Stiles' bed. 

"Yo. What's up? I thought you were suppose to be home. It's a curfew night." 

Scott scratches the back of his head, "Well, that's the problem." 

"What is?" 

"Okay, so I was out on the trails earlier, since we didn't have practice." 

"Uh huh." 

"And, I lost my inhaler." 

"Okay, and?" 

"Stiles," Scott looks a little panicky. "That was my extra. I don't have another one." 

"Well, your Mom-" 

"Stiles!" Scott cuts him off. "I have to find it! If I have an attack-" 

"Okay. Okay," Stiles makes calming hand gestures. "Okay. I"ll help you find it. Sunset isn't for a bit, we can totally go find your inhaler and be back before dark." 

Scott looks relieved. "Thanks." 

Stiles grins, ignoring the bad feeling in his gut, "What are bros for?" 

# break 

Okay, so this wasn't Stiles' greatest idea. 

He was going to die. 

Well what happened was, Scott and him go to the woods. Deciding to separate, Stiles starting one way while Scott goes the other, they were going to meet in the middle. 

It was all going fine until the sun actually started to set. Stiles didn't find the inhaler yet, so here he is walking, when he hears Scott scream. 

Panicking, Stiles starts to run toward the direction of his friend. When he gets to the middle of a clearing the path runs through, what he sees makes his blood run cold. 

There's a werewolf ripping his claws into Scott's chest, and he knows that isn't Derek. 

He starts running toward his fallen friend, when he get grabbed by the throat. The Alpha's got him, claws digging into his neck. He's dangling in the air, a bloody snout in his face. The hand tightens around his throat, stopping him from breathing. 

He's going to die. He can't concentrate enough to control his Spark, and his vision is starting to blur around the edges. He can see Scott chocking on his own blood a few yards away, when a growl draws his attention away. 

Derek, in human form comes through the trees. But even with his blurring vision he can see that Derek is only human in body. 

"Drop. Him." The words don't even sound human through his growl. 

The Alpha werewolf just grins. 

Stiles knows that the moon has risen when Derek starts to grow in size. His limbs and face elongate, his clothes and boots start to shred. It reminds Stiles of all the werewolf movies he's ever watched. It looks so painful, especially with all the sounds of bones snapping in the air. 

Stiles is thrown to the side when wolf-Derek attacks. He thinks he's got more scrapes and bruises with the fall than broken bones. 

Thank God. 

He crawls to Scott, who's coughing. 

"Shit, Scott? Scott? Buddy? Stay with me! Okay!" 

Stiles tries to keep Scott's attention as he panics, and the sounds of the fight Stiles is trying to ignore isn't help with either Scott or Stiles' panicking. 

"Don't worry Scotty boy. You'll be fine." He's trying to think about how to fix this. He knows his mom did something to help his dad from dying, but he knows it's why she died. She never told him how to do the spell, so he can't help Scott. He's trying to stay calm, even as he feels like he's going to puke. 

"Scott," he grabs Scott's face, getting blood all over him, "Scott. I promise. You are going to be fine." 

Scott tries to say something, but Stiles shushes him. 

The sound of fighting has stopped, but when he looks up, he sees wolf-Derek hunched over at his shoulder, he still jumps a little though. 

"Derek," Stiles has tears in his eyes, "Please. Help him. Please." 

Red eyes look down at Scott, head cocked to the side as he looks at the dying boy. He bends down, sniffing at the boy's bloody side. He opens his mouth, and takes a deep bite into Scott's side. 

Scott tries to scream, and Stiles grabs at his shoulders, trying to grab his attention. 

"Scotty boy! You'll be fine! I promise. I'll make this right!" Stiles tells him. 

Scott passes out though. 

Stiles looks over toward Derek, "Is he going to be okay?" 

The wolf cocks his head, looking at Stiles and back towards the boy on the ground. When he looks back at Stiles, Stiles can see the 'I don't know' in his eyes. 

Stiles just nods, looking at his friend. "We. We need to get him out of here. Maybe the loft?" 

Derek picks the unconscious boy up, quite gently with one arm before picking Stiles up in a similar manor with the other. 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck as he walks them back toward the loft. 

Derek actually goes up the steps because Stiles likes it better than the elevator. He rests Scott on the bed on the first floor, and sets Stiles down when he tells him to. 

Stiles leaves Derek to watch over Scott so he can look in the bathroom for something to clean Scott up with. He gets a warm wash cloth, so he can clean Scott's face and side. 

It takes a bit, but finally Scott looks presentable. 

Stiles takes a quick shower and he doesn't know he's shaking till Derek nudges him with his snout. Stiles is in just a towel, but Derek just herds him up the spiral steps to the loft. There's a second bed, and Derek just pushes Stiles on to it. Derek collapses on top of Stiles, bloody snout on Stiles' stomach. It makes Stiles flinch, but he just stays still, letting Derek's calm breathing put him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up with sunshine in his face, Stiles throws his arm over his eyes, groaning at the world. 

Why the fuck did he leave his blinds up? This is just wrong. 

That's when he feels stubble rubbing against his bare stomach. 

His eyes pop open under his arm. 

Oh shit. 

Everything from last night comes back to him. The full moon, the other Alpha, Scott- 

"Scott!" 

Stiles bolts up right, Derek's face smashing into his lap, the only thing stopping him from coming into contact with Stiles' dick are the sheets there. 

"Stiles, what the fuck?" Derek mumbles against his thigh. 

"Derek, Scott? Is Scott okay?" 

Stiles is trying not to panic, but his best friend almost died last night, he might actually be dead right now! 

Derek's ears perk up to the sound of Stiles' racing heart and panicky breaths. He sits up, cupping his face, "Shhh, shhhh. It's fine, it's fine Stiles. Calm down." 

"But Scott-" 

"Stiles, I can hear him breathing and his heart beating. He's fine. Though he's a werewolf now from the smell of him, but he's fine." Derek strokes his thumbs over Stiles' cheekbones. 

The sigh Stiles gives makes his whole body go limp against Derek. "Oh, thank God." 

"Well my name's actually Derek, but okay." 

Stiles' head snaps up, looking at Derek's poker face. "W-was that a joke? Oh, Sourwolf." Stiles grins at him. 

Derek rolls his eyes, but he looks too damn smug for it to have any effect. 

After knowing that Scott's okay, he starts to think about what happened. 

They almost died. 

It just kind of shocks him for a second. 

Derek's eyebrows knit together, listening to Stiles' heart. "Stiles?" 

"W-we almost d-died. We-" 

"Shh, shhh. We're fine. We're all okay." 

Stiles pulls Derek down for a kiss, which soon doesn't remain as the chaste one it started out as. 

One second both of them are leaning against each other kissing, and the next the two of them are lying on the bed, Derek inbetween Stiles' legs. 

It all gets intense to the point where Stiles is panting while Derek is having his way with Stiles' neck. 

Stiles starts to laugh, making Derek stop his gestures. 

"What?" 

"You're purring," he says through laughter. "Oh my God, you are purring. I thought you were a wolf, not a cat!" 

Stiles ends his sentence with a yelp as Derek grabs his dick through the sheets. 

The grin on Derek's face is nothing but feral. 

"W-woah. O-o-okay. Not a cat. Nope, no. Nope." Stiles pants, his whole body tenses. 

Derek pulls the sheet off, then starts to lick his own palm before grabbing both his own and Stiles' dicks. 

Stiles can't think. And all that's coming out of his mouth are incoherent sounds. 

Derek just hums before he starts to fuck into his own hand, into Stiles. 

"Oh-Oh shit!" 

Stiles pulls Derek in for a kiss, then both of them are panting against each others mouths. 

God, the way Derek moves. And when he gets to actually fuck Stiles- 

"C-co-coming! Nnnh-" Stiles pants through his release, getting it all over his bare stomach and Derek's hand. 

Stiles lays there as he recovers, watching Derek jerk off with his own come. 

God it's so fucking hot, and then Derek comes with a growl all over Stiles's stomach. 

Stiles finally closes his eyes, trying to breathe and bring his heart rate down. 

In his moment of complete bliss, he feels something wet on his stomach. 

"That doesn't feel like a wet wash cloth." Stiles mumbles. 

He feels Derek hum against his stomach. 

His eyes snap open. "Oh shit," he looks down. "That's your tongue?" 

Derek hums again before he starts to lick up more of the spunk on Stiles's stomach. 

"Okay, Der. That's weird. But, uh. I can get behind that kink. Yeah. At least it's not dry. That would be nasty-" 

"Stiles." 

"Hmm?" 

"Shut up." 

# break 

Waking up for a second time that day, Stiles wakes up to Derek, except this time he's the one cuddled up to him instead of the other way around. 

Stiles gets up, stretching and trying not to wake up Derek. He goes to take a leak and when he comes out, he finds that Derek isn't in the bed anymore. 

"Frickin' ninja," he mumbles, looking in the drawers for something to wear. He finds some sweats and a t-shirt too big because of Derek's ridiculous muscles. When he starts to walk down the metal staircase, he realizes he should have grabbed some socks or something. Those stairs are frickin' cold! 

When he sees the first floor, he realizes he should have just stayed up stairs. 

Scott and Derek are just kind of staring at each other and the tension in the room is smothering. 

Of course to break the tension, Stiles does what he does. He goes and tackles Scott who just sort of wobbles instead of the usual sprawling all over the floor. 

"Scotty boy! Derek said you were okay but hearing it and seeing it are completely different things! How you feeling buddy?" 

Scott, though startled, smiles, "Dude, I feel really weird, and did you jerk it in Derek's bathroom or something, you smell like spunk?" 

Stiles blushes to his hairline and both boys can hear Derek disguising his laugh as a cough. Stiles glares at him through his blush, but distracts Scott's curious puppy look he always has, though it seems amplified now. "No dude, but you feel weird? How so?" 

Scott's eyes light up, "Oh, yeah. It's just everything feels...stronger? More intense?" He says hesitantly. 

"Do you feel stronger? Faster? Smell, hear, and see better? Maybe you can breathe better?" 

Scott has that confused puppy look again, "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

Stiles gives him a shit eating grin, "Well Scotty boy, you are now an official-" 

"Werewolf." 

"Derek! I wanted to tell him! God you are such an asshole!" Stiles glares at him, but Derek just smirks right back. 

"Wait." Scott draws their attention. "I-I'm a were-werewolf?" All the color drains from his face. 

"Woah woah woah buddy. Relax-" 

"I'm going to kill people? Wait!" He looks at Derek, his eyes flashing gold. "You!" He growls at Derek. "You are the werewolf that goes around killing everyone!" 

Derek's face is carefully blank, but doesn't answer. 

"Scott. Buddy. Derek doesn't have a choice. It's a curse, he can't help it. And that's not going to be you! Promise. It's just him, the Alpha. Right?" Stiles looks at Derek in concern. 

Derek nods. "You won't kill anyone, unless you can't learn control. But I'll teach you that." Derek assures them both. 

Both look like the weight of the world has been lifted off their shoulders. 

Scott goes toward the frig to look for something to eat (which is the whole thing), while Derek comes over to lean against Stiles. 

Stiles notices he's lost in thought. "Der?" 

Derek looks at him. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Derek leans his forehead against Stiles'. "I want to build my pack. I-I've never had one so close. I use to have Laura, but she's not here. But now I have you and Scott, and the desire to bite and change people hurts my teeth. I can feel it in my gums." He whispers the explanation. 

Stiles can't help but think of a few people. "You would change people to help them right?" 

Derek nods looking curious. 

Stiles grins at him. "I think I can think of a couple of people who would want the bite."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so Stiles has been planning this for a few days. It's not like he can walk up to his target and ask him to be a werwolf. This needs planning and tact. He can totally do this. 

Yeah. No. He can't so this. 

He's seen Isaac Lahey in about two classes and he's wimped out each time to talk to him. 

"Come on Stiles! Get a grip!" He hisses to himself. 

Scott, who's just walked up to him, looks at him like he's crazy. "Haven't talked to him?" 

Stiles shakes his head. "Why is this so hard? I planned this!" 

Scott nods, but he's not paying attention to Stiles. 

"Scotty boy? What's up?" 

"Oh. Uh. It's weird." 

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "What's weird?" 

"I can smell another werewolf." 

Stiles' eyes bug out. "What? Seriously?" He quickly looks around like one is about to attack them or something. 

Smooth Stiles. 

"Yeah. I don't know who it is. It's like it's everywhere." Scott shrugs. "I don't know." 

Stiles nods. "We'll have to talk to Derek about it." 

Scott nods too. 

Just then he sees Isaac walk by, hiding in himself and subtle flinch when a someone gets too close. 

Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder. "Okay. I got to go. I'll see you after practice and with Isaac too, hopefully." 

Scott nods as he goes to sit at their lunch table. 

Stiles walks after Isaac, but calls after him to get his attention instead of sneaking up on him. 

"Yo Isaac!" 

Isaac looks over his shoulder at him and all the color drains from his face. 

Oh shit. Yeah, okay. Should have thought this out better. 

Isaac won't look Stiles in the face as he says, "Stiles." 

Stiles looks around to make sure they're alone. "Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something." 

Isaac looks shifty before he says real low, "Drop it Stiles. It's nothing." 

"Oh, not that. This is something else." 

"I'm not going to bury the animal you killed." 

"I wanted-wait. What?" Stiles looks shocked. "People ask you that?" 

"Matt does. Now what?" 

"Knew he was a fucking weirdo." Stiles says under his breath. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to protect yourself? You know, not be scared anymore?" 

Isaac looks mad at this. "Do you think you're being funny!" 

"No! No! No. Being totally serious. Just. Think about it? Okay? You can come to my Jeep after practice to hear more about it or you can just ignore me. You can come and say no, that's okay too. Just. If you want to hear me out, meet me at my Jeep, or not. Totally up to you." Stiles shrugs as he walks away toward lunch. He can just hope Isaac will want to listen. 

# break 

The ride to the loft is filled with nothing but Stiles' incessant talking. Isaac is in the backseat looking nervous and Scott's trying to keep up with Stiles' random topic changes. 

Convincing Isaac to go into the loft in harder than talking to him. Stiles has to make a lot of promises about not hurting him or killing him or drugs. 

It's stupid, but it reassures him so he follows Stiles up the stairs to the loft, Scott already in there because he took the elevator. 

"Why did we take the stairs and not the elevator?" Isaac asks as they walk toward Derek's door. 

"Do you want to die?" Stiles asks as he opens it. 

Isaac looks like all the color has drained from his face at the comment. 

"Anyway, this is Derek's loft." Stiles makes a grand gesture toward the place. 

"Derek? As in Derek Hale?" 

"Yep." Stiles pops the 'p'. "He's my boyfriend and the one who can help you." 

Isaac looks suspicious but follows Stiles' gesture to sit on the couch. Stiles sits on the arm of the recliner as Derek comes down the steps, clothes a bit sleep rumpled, and sits in the chair. 

"You're Isaac Lahey?" Derek asks. 

Isaac nods. "W-what is this about? Stiles said it wasn't drugs." 

Derek gives a half smile, "It's a gift. Isaac, do you want to be a werewolf?" 

Isaac's eyes go wide. "A-a-a were-werewolf?" 

Derek nods once. 

Stiles cuts in because the poor kid looks like he's about to puke. "Yes a werewolf, but it's not like what you grew up knowing. You won't kill people like Derek does-" 

"Did." 

Stiles looks at him with the we-are-talking-about-this look, "Did. He's cursed. Anyway. You wouldn't kill unless you don't have any control." 

Scott cuts through with a mouth full of food "Bwu 'rk 'ill tweach uz." 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "But Derek will teach you. You'll have us, the Pack, your Pack to rely on. We'll always be there for you." 

Derek continues with the negatives though. "But there will be danger from hunters. Werewolf hunters. And the bite might not take. It could kill you." 

"You don't have to say yes. You can walk away now and forget this ever happened." Stiles says, making sure Isaac has an out. 

Isaac sits there for a few minutes thinking and asking questions till he decides. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I want to be a werewolf." 

Derek gives a genuine smile. 

Watching Derek's teeth extend and biting Isaac's exposed side in interesting. Isaac does shout, but it's over fast. 

Derek pulls away with bloody teeth and a little blood running down his chin. 

It isn't hot. (Stiles totally has a boner, especially with that feral smile Derek throws toward Stiles.) 

Derek speaks after licking his teeth. "You can rest on the bed over there. It'll take a bit for it to take." 

As Isaac lays on the bed on the first floor, he's out like a light and Stiles cleans his bite and covers it with a bandage. 

"It'll take?" 

Derek nods at Stiles' question. "I think so." 

Stiles nods, tucking Isaac in. Scott jumps into the bed with him, making a little puppy pile with his new pack mate, both napping. 

"So we'll have an another werewolf. Oh! Speaking of another werewolf-" 

"What?" Derek asks, glaring. 

"Yeah. Scott says he smelled another one at school today. He couldn't figure out who it was though." Stiles shrugs coming to collapses on Derek's lap. 

Derek growls, but starts to rub his bloody chin over Stiles' head. 

"Ew! Dude! Not cool!" Stiles shoves at his chest. 

Derek's growl is an empty threat, "Don't call me dude." 

Stiles grins, making his voice breathy like an orgasm, "Dude! Dude! Dude!!" 

Derek smacks him upside the back of his head as Stiles laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac stays with Derek the next day. Both Stiles and Scott are in class, Stiles is thinking of who else should be in the pack when Scott sits at attention. 

He turns around and starts smacking Stiles' shoulder while the teacher's back is turned. He hisses, "Give me a pen!" 

"What?" Stiles looks at him like he's insane. "Why? You already have one." 

Scott hits his arm again. "Come on!" 

Stiles rubs his arm as he grabs an extra pen, one he hasn't chewed on. "Here, and watch the strength there. I think I'm bruised." 

But Scott has turned back around, ignoring Stiles. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. God, his friend is so weird. 

A couple seconds later, a girl walks in. She's pretty, and she looks nervous. 

Their teacher takes the note she gives him, and he nods. "You can sit in that empty seat there." He points to the empty seat diagonal to Scott. 

She can look over her shoulder and see him when she sits down. 

She starts rummaging into her purse looking for something, till Stiles watches Scott hold out the pen he just gave him. 

The girl looks up shocked, but then her eyes softened and her smile showed she had dimples. "Thank you." 

Scott gives her a dopey grin, "I'm Scott. Scott McCall." 

She grins back, blushing a bit, "I'm Allison, Allison Argent." 

They kind of stare at each other for a few more seconds, Stiles can't really believe this is happening till they look away from each other, looking toward the front of the room. 

Stiles thinks he just saw love at first sight happen. 

# break 

Stiles is walking into the loft, ready to complain to Derek about Scott talking nonstop about Allison, even though he meet her not even six hours ago, when he stops dead in the living room. 

Isaac is standing there in a leather jacket looking like a badass. 

Stiles looks up the stairs to see Derek walking down them. 

"I leave you alone with him for not even a day and you've made a carbon copy of yourself?" 

Derek looks at Isaac, Isaac looks back at him, then they both look at Stiles. Both shrug. 

Stiles face palms, but just shakes his head. 

At that moment Scott comes in, totally not paying attention and runs right into Stiles. 

Stiles can't even try to catch himself before he's got a face full of Alpha werewolf chest. 

Scott bursts out instead of an apology, "I'm in love!" 

Derek raises an eyebrow while Isaac scoffs. 

"Really McCall, you're in love? With who? Douchemore?" Isaac asks, a cruel smirk on his face. 

Stiles looks at him and actually laughs, "You call him that too! Awesome!" 

Scott looks at Stiles like he's betrayed him. 

Stiles shrugs, giving him an apologetic grin. 

Derek looks between them, "What happened?" 

Stiles leans up and kisses him, "Well Scott-" 

A knock on the metal door to Derek's loft interrupts him. 

"-Who's that?" 

Before Scott can open it, the door opens by itself, Lydia walking in like she owns the place with Jackson sulking behind her, looking around like he's nervous. 

"Lydia?" Stiles asks, surprise on is face. 

She takes a quick look around the room before her eyes land on Derek. "Jackson was bitten. He's loosing control." 

Stiles and Scott both say, "What?", Isaac looks on in interest as he leans against a support beam, and Derek's eyes glow red as he inhales the scent of the two new comers. 

Instead of talking to Lydia, he looks at Jackson, "I didn't bite you." 

Jackson glares a bit, "If you didn't who did?" 

"The one I killed, so that makes you a part of my pack." 

Scott asks "What?" again, Stiles sputters a bit, and Isaac's eyes flash yellow, only for Jackson's to flash yellow right back. 

The tension in the room starts to rise, and Stiles knows a werewolf fight is about to start, so he jumps in the middle of Jackson and Isaac. Derek growls in warning either to his two newest Betas or to Stiles, but Stiles talks anyway. 

"So when did you get bitten? Last full moon?" 

Jackson nods. "I was running on the trails in the Preserve." 

Lydia whips her head around to look at him, "On the full moon? Are you an idiot?" 

Stiles mumbles, "More like a stupid dog, now anyway." 

Isaac laughs, covering it with a cough. 

Jackson's lips pull back into a snarl. 

"Enough." Derek growls. 

A quiet settles over the group. 

Derek pinches his temples together in frustration, so Stiles takes over. 

"Do you want to sit down?" He motions toward the couch and armchairs. 

Lydia looks surprised at his offer for only a split second before she smiles and sits on the couch, Jackson following her. Derek sits in his armchair, Stiles on the armrest, Scott takes the other armchair, while Isaac stays where he is. 

Stiles leans against Derek's shoulder as he starts to talk. 

"So you're a werewolf now, the Alpha that turned you is dead, and now that Derek killed him, you are now his Beta. Scott and Isaac are also Derek's Betas; he turned them." 

He looks at Lydia, "And you found out Jackson is a werewolf because he shifted in front of you?" 

Lydia nods. "He got angry and his eyes flashed along with him sprouting sideburns and fangs." 

Stiles nods. "Well, we meet here usually after school, but we're still working on a system here. We should probably have a pack night or something because we can't all come here every day." He directs the last of that to Derek. 

Derek nods. "That's fine, but full moons you have to be with me either here or in the Preserve. I haven't decided yet. I don't care what the day of the week it is, if you don't have control, you don't go anywhere." 

Though it looks like Jackson is going to protest, Lydia hits him upside the head. Then when it looks like Scott is going to argue, Stiles gives him a look, and he shuts up. 

Isaac has remained silent the whole time. 

It's not long after that everyone leaves to go home, only Stiles remaining with Derek. 

Stiles is laying in bed with Derek up on the second level of the loft. He's busy tracing the muscles on Derek's chest as he says, "So, I never got around to asking you about what you said to Isaac." 

Derek hums, tracing the line of Stiles' neck. 

"You know, the part about you not killing?" 

Derek stops tracing Stiles collarbones to look at him. "I don't think I'll kill again. My blood lust during the full moon has lessened. I think after killing Deucalion, I won't kill again. I think the curse is satisfied at the moment anyway. I can always feel it under my skin, but I don't feel it now. I've haven't felt this way since..." 

Stiles looks at Derek's face, watching as his eyes won't meet his now. He whispers, "Since the fire?" 

Derek nods. 

Stiles changes the subject, "So Scott is evidently in love with this new girl. Her name's Allison Argent." 

Derek's eyes snap up at the end, eyes blood red, fangs breaking the skin of his lower lip. "Argent?" 

Stiles looks shocked for a moment before he nods. "Y-yeah." 

Derek sits up. 

"Derek?" 

Derek's sitting at the end of the bed, head in his hands, "Stiles... The Argents. They," Derek looks behind him, despair and agony in his red eyes, "They were the ones who burned my family." 

Stiles eyes go wide. 

"Oh shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Things are sort of quiet after that. Derek doesn't talk anymore about what happened, and Stiles decides to drop it after telling Derek he should at least talk to the pack about there being hunters in town. 

At school, Stiles is still trying to think of who else to bring into the pack. Scott is still obsessing with Allison, but Jackson and Lydia actually sit with Scott and him, and along with them comes Allison because evidently Lydia has decided they will be best friends now. Isaac is back in school with his new found confidence, but he sticks around with Stiles and Scott now. 

Stiles doesn't figure out who to bring into the Pack till gym with Coach Finstock on the mountain climbing wall. 

All is fine during it, until Erica Reyes starts to have a panic attack on the wall. 

Stiles had just finished climbing up, but he re-strapped the harness that he was almost done taking off, and climbed back up. 

He got next to her and started to talk to her. 

"Hey Erica. It's Stiles. Can you take a deep breath for me? Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." 

Stiles ignores Coach Finstock yelling at them, but he can hear Lydia giving him a lashing for screaming at someone having a panic attack. 

Stiles smiles, letting it show in his voice, "Ignore him, he's a loud mouth." 

There are a few chuckles from below them and Finstock's indignant, "Hey!" 

Erica starts breathing like Stiles told her to. 

He starts to talk her down just like his therapist taught him to do to himself, "Hey. What are you so worried about?" He whispers, keeping himself calm. 

Through gasps she says, "F-fall-ing." 

Stiles nods. "You don't have to worry about that. There's a harness to catch you. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm right here. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Promise." 

Still breathing deeply, Erica nods. "O-okay." 

Stiles grins, "Awesome. Now we can just let go, and the harness will catch us. Nothing bad is going to happen. No falling, well technically you are falling, but it's more like flying down." 

Erica kind of laughs at that, but lets go, falling to the mat. 

Stiles follows her. When they get to the bottom, Scott looks at Stiles in a panic along with Isaac and Jackson, then all three look at Erica. 

Just then Erica falls to the mats having a seizure. Stiles jumps next to her and rolls her on her side. 

Afterwards, they take her to the hospital, but Stiles just knows that Erica, just like Isaac and Scott, could use the bite. It's a gift more than a curse to them. 

So he sends Derek a text to meet him at the hospital. 

# break 

When Derek shows up, he looks a little panicked, like the wolf is right under his skin. He walks right up to Stiles, "Are you okay?" He's got his hands running over him, trying to find anything that could possibly be injured. 

Stiles grabs both of Derek's hand and sees that no one is a around and kisses Derek really quick. "I'm fine, but Erica isn't." 

Derek just cocks an eyebrow. 

"Erica Reyes. She has epilepsy. She needs the bite Derek. I think it will help her." 

Derek looks intently at his face for a long moment, "Okay." He smiles a bit, "I'm guessing you know exactly where she is?" 

Stiles grins leading the way. 

It's like a chance of faith that no one is around when they make their way to Erica's room. She's just lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She looks so small. 

She looks over when Derek shuts the door. 

Stiles smiles at her, "Hey." 

"Hi." Her voice is so soft, it kind of breaks Stiles' heart. 

Taking a deep breath, he sit next to her on the hospital bed. "So Erica, I know this might sound strange, but what if I said I know of a way to make you better?" 

Erica looks suspicious, "Stiles, I've tried every drug known to man; they don't work." 

Stiles grins, "It's not a drug, not really. It's-" 

"A gift." Derek finishes for him. 

Stiles smiles at him, "Yeah, a gift." He looks back at Erica, "It'll make you better, you can be you." 

She's quiet for a long time, thinking. "What is it?" 

Stiles grins, "It's a werewolf bite." 

At the scared look on her face, Stiles is quick to explain, "It's okay! I promise. It's not like you've been told all your life." Stiles starts talking about what he told Isaac. The fact that Derek would teach her control, she wouldn't be alone anymore, she could be herself, but he also told her about the hunters and danger of being a werewolf and the risk of what could happen when you get the bite. 

Erica listens and at the end of the explanation, she asks, "I'll never have another seizure again?" 

Derek smiles at her, "Not that I know of, so no, you won't have one. 

Erica looks at both Derek and Stiles, a fire in her eyes that neither had seen before, but Stiles knew she had it in her. "I want the bite. I want to be in the Pack."


	14. Chapter 14

Going into school the next day, Stiles doesn't know how it goes with Erica turning until he gets a text from Derek. 

Erica is fine and the bite worked. 

Stiles isn't expecting to see her until maybe tonight, but at lunch, they all get a surprise. 

No one knows about Erica being turned, except Isaac because she was at the loft with him last night, so everyone thinks she's still in the hospital. So at lunch Stiles is sitting with Scott and Isaac, they've just sat down with their lunches when Isaac looks toward the door with a smirk and Scott's staring at Allison. (He still needs Derek to talk to Scott about the Argents.) Just then the lunch room goes quiet as Lydia who is walking past Stiles' table to go to her own with Jackson, Allison, and friends, says, "What the holy hell is that?" 

Stiles looks up to see Erica walk into the lunchroom. She's wearing a leopard print miniskirt that looks painted on, a black t-shirt that makes her breasts pop, a leather jacket just like Derek and Isaac, and heels that could pierce your heart. Her hair is in curls and not frizzy like it was last time and she's got on makeup. 

She's hot. 

She walks past Vernon Boyd, grabbing an apple from his table, winking and sitting down next to the Stiles. Her grin is predatory. 

Isaac gives her an impressed look, and Scott needs to pick his jaw off the floor. 

Erica actually reaches over and shuts it for him, which causes Stiles to bust out laughing at Scott's face along with Isaac and Erica's snickering. Stiles smiles at her while the whole lunchroom goes back into semi-normalcy. 

"You look really good." 

She gives him a more genuine smile. "Thanks. So, who else are you bringing into the Pack?" 

Stiles shrugs, "Don't know yet." 

She grins again, "I think I know." 

"Do you?" 

She nods, biting into the apple she stole from Boyd. "He's tall, dark, and lonely." 

Stiles' eyes flick over to Boyd, who is sitting alone, with his eyes flicking over to Erica, but not like the other guys in the room; he looks more concerned than like he's popping a boner. 

She follows his eyes before nodding. "He works at the ice rink after school." 

Stiles nods, "You want to go talk to him with me then?" 

Erica nods, crossing her legs over each other as she starts a conversation with Isaac. 

It's not long till school is over and Stiles and Erica get in the Jeep with Isaac. Scott is on his bike, so he's heading home to do homework and text Allison. (Apparently, she gave him her number. He really needs to get a handle on this.) 

They head back to Derek's loft so they can tell him about Boyd. 

When they get there, it looks like Derek's just got back from somewhere, he's taking his leather jacket off in the living room. 

Stiles grins walking in, "Honey! I'm home!" 

Even from across the room they can see Derek rolls his eyes. "Stiles," his voice is exasperated fondness. He gives a smile to both Isaac and Erica. "How was school?" He directs the question to all three of them. 

Erica gives a grin as she sits on the couch, "I made my entrance at lunch." 

Derek raises an eyebrow at that. 

Isaac grins, plopping next to Erica, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "It was badass. Every guy and girl there popped a boner." 

Stiles heads to the kitchen to raid the frig, "I'm surprised someone didn't have like a badass song playing in the background." 

He walks back in with several bags of chips, passing to both Erica and Isaac, Cheetos being argued over, with eyes flashing before Derek growls them into submission. Erica gives Isaac the Cheetos while she takes the salt and vinegar Lays chips. (They make less of a mess and she doesn't want to ruin her new look yet. She's got to see Boyd tonight.) 

"Derek?" 

Derek looks at her. 

"I think I know who else who would want to be in the Pack." 

Derek cocks an eyebrow. "Who?" 

Stiles through a mouthful of Doritos, attempts to say, "Boyd," but it comes out more of a "Mmow!" 

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose at him. He shakes his head. 

Isaac looks kind of grossed out. He looks at Derek, "You kiss that face?" 

"Not now." 

"Hey!" 

Erica starts laughing. Her eyes lighting up. 

Stiles is happy for her, she seems happy, and that's probably more than she's felt in a long time. 

"Anyway, I said Boyd. Erica thinks he'd be good for the Pack." 

Isaac nods. "He's cool. I think he should join too." 

Stiles starts licking Dorito dust off his fingers. 

Derek gets distracted for a moment before he looks back at his betas who are both giving him knowing looks. He glares at them. "Okay. Have you talked to him yet?" 

All three shake their heads. 

Stiles says, "We were thinking of going tonight." 

Derek nods. 

# break 

Stiles takes all of them to the ice rink because Erica wanted to talk to Boyd and Isaac didn't want to miss out like he did with Erica. 

When they walk in, Stiles burros deeper into his hoodie. "Holy shit! It's freezing in here!" 

Isaac rolls his eyes at him. "Really? Seeing how we're in an ice rink." 

Stiles glares at him. "Don't be a dick." 

Erica looks over, grinning, "Don't worry, we all know that's Derek's job." 

Isaac chocks on his laughter, he ends up hacking while Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles blushes to his hairline. 

When they walk in to the rink, they see Boyd on the Zamboni. He looks at them after he stops the machine. No one's there but the four of them. 

Stiles waves, and Boyd just cocks an eyebrow. 

Boyd stops shuts off the machine as the others walk up to him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, not impressed. 

"Hey Boyd. I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity." 

Erica says, "It's okay to say no, but you should listen. It's made me better." 

"A werewolf bite?" He asks. 

Everyone looks on kind of shocked. 

"Y-yeah..." Stiles says. "How. How?" 

Boyd rolls his eyes. "I can say no?" 

They all nod, "But do you want to say no?" 

"No." 

"So you want to say yes?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool." Stiles nods. "But don't you want to know the down sides? Like hunters? Possible death? Danger? You might not survive the bite?" 

Boyd shrugs. 

"Okay." Stiles looks at Derek, "I guess it's your move." 

Erica is smiling at Boyd while Isaac is looking around trying not to make eye contact with anyone. 

Stiles is happy it turned out like this. All the easier for him and the Pack.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles got a text from Derek that morning. Boyd was fine and they were having their first official pack meeting that day. (It was a Saturday, and the full moon was happening in a week or so, so Derek wants the others to be in at least good control while he's forced to shift.) 

Things get bad though when Stiles goes to see his dad at the station. He's just waved at the receptionist, so he stops outside his dad's office door when he hears his dad talking. 

"-not sure if this will work," that's his dad. 

The guy he's talking to says, "Don't worry Mr. Stilinski. This is my livelihood. I can handle the werewolf in this town." 

"Okay. I don't know who it is though, and I'm not even sure if there is still one in town. We found remains of one in the woods on the last full moon." 

"Sheriff, believe me. I know for a fact there is another here. My family will handle it. Don't worry." 

"Fine, but as the Sheriff of this town, I'm coming too." 

"Sir, that's not really necessary." 

"It is. I'm going with you." 

"Alright. We hunt when my sister gets to town. I'll let you know when that is." 

"Thank you Mr. Argent." 

"Call me Chris." 

Stiles steps away from the door, all color draining from his face. 

'Oh shit!' 

Stiles walks back the way he came, the receptionist doesn't even pay attention. He jumps in his car and heads toward Derek's loft. 

He's got to tell the Pack about this! 

# break 

When Stiles gets to Derek's, Boyd, Erica, and Issac are there already. They are all sitting in front of the TV watching something...Stiles isn't really sure. Anyway, he can't focus on that right now and of course his panicking heart has Alpha Derek all up in his face, checking him for injuries. 

"Derek! Derek! I'm fine!" Stiles knocks his hands away. "But we have a problem. My dad-" 

"Your outfit?" 

And that would be Erica making Isaac laugh and Boyd roll his eyes. 

"What?" Stiles looks down, "What's wrong with my outfit?" 

"Red Riding Hood much?" 

Stiles looks at his red hoodie. "Oh funny. But no! Stop distracting me!" Stiles looks back to Derek, "Argents. They were talking to my dad. They said they were going to start hunting when his sister got here." 

Derek's eyes go red, his control slipping. "What?!" 

"That's what I heard." 

Derek looks to the betas. "We need everyone here. I don't care if the meeting isn't till later. We need everyone here now. I need to start teaching all of you control. The sooner the better." 

All of them nod. 

Stiles is already texting the other three to get here as soon as possible. Lydia and Jackson answer back, but Scott doesn't, which is weird. Stiles calls him only for it to go to voice mail. 

"Shit." 

Derek looks up at that. "What?" 

"Scott isn't answering. I don't remember him telling me anything about him doing anything. Do you think he's okay?" 

Derek looks concerned, his face going all constipated looking. "He'll be here later." 

Stiles nods. 

Everyone meets in Derek's loft not too long later. Everyone has found a spot to sit in, but Scott is the only one missing, so Stiles isn't really all there. He doesn't know where his best friend is, and they are dealing with hunters here. 

Derek's standing for once, looking at everyone. He doesn't look happy at all; he's got that looming Alpha look going on. "I wanted to talk to everyone, but it seems Scott isn't picking up. If he doesn't show up at the original scheduled time, then we'll worry." He directs the last part of that to Stiles. 

Stiles gives him more of a grimace than his usual smile. 

Derek goes back to explaining. "All of you know about the Argents being in town." 

Various nods and agreements from around the room. 

"They are hunters and the reason my family is dead. Stay away from them, be safe. They are not to be underestimated." 

Lydia looks angry at that. "Allison is my friend." 

"I don't care." Derek growls at her. 

She glares right back. "You aren't the boss of me." 

"As Alpha, I am. If it affects the safety of this pack-" 

Stiles cuts him off when Lydia looks like she's about to throttle him. "What Derek means to say," he glares at him, "is we need to be safe. If Allison is a hunter, then we should be careful around her. We shouldn't be going over to her house." 

Lydia looks slightly less miffed at that. 

Stiles thanks God he's just diffused a very scary situation. 

Derek has the other werewolves thinking about anchors to make them human when they start to lose control when Scott walks in. Actually, it's more like floating. 

Stiles walks right up to him while Derek is busy with the others. 

"Scott-" 

"Stiles! It was amazing!" 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at that, "What was amazing?" 

"My study date with Allison." His whole face goes all dopey at the confession. 

"Wait. Study date? Like she came over?" 

"No. I was over at her house. We made out. It was awesome." 

"You were over at her house!" 

"Yeah." 

"Scott! Nooo! Are you okay?" 

Scott finally looks at Stiles instead of through him. "What?" 

"Allison's family are hunters! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, and Allison can't be a hunter." 

"Her family is the reason Derek's family burned in the Hale fire." 

Scott looses all the color in his face. "Seriously?" 

Stiles nods. "And I over heard Chris Argent talking to my dad. They are going to start hunting when his sister gets here." 

"Kate? Allison is really excited to see her aunt though." Scott looks really scared. 

"Derek's been teaching everyone control. You just need to think of something to ground you to being human. He calls it an anchor. That's what everyone's working on now." 

Scott nods and goes to sit with the rest of the Pack to watch Derek.


	16. Chapter 16

So teaching all the puppies as Stiles likes to call them, control is going amazing. Stiles is really impressed with his whole Yoda teaching thing. Also, with Scott hanging out with Allison along with Lydia and Jackson, they actually have more information that way. Though Derek isn't happy about the Pack being so close to hunters, Stiles keeps assuring him that the Pack is being safe. They now know that Kate isn't going to show up till the full moon, which is nice. They have time to prepare, especially with them getting control of the shift. Derek isn't going to be himself during the full moon, but he won't be going on a killing spree like usual. He can't watch over the pack if they go nuts though, so he's keeping them all in the loft with Stiles' help. 

Stiles is going to seal them in with mountain ash, but he's going to be there the whole time, so if they need to be released so the tragedy of the Hale house won't happen again, then he'll be there. It makes Derek feel better about the whole thing. 

Stiles really needs to figure out how to cure Derek, that's why he's going to call his Gran for the first time since he got here. She only likes him calling her when he needs advice on his powers or if he needs help or something. She really doesn't like modern technology. She prefers smoke signals. 

Stiles can't help but roll his eyes at that every time he thinks about it. 

"Stiles?" The sound of his Gran's voice always makes him feel his spark burn brighter, just like his mom's voice. 

"Hey Gran." 

"Hmmm, what is it my little Spark? I wasn't expecting a call unless you were heading back this way, which I doubt." 

"Actually." Stiles makes sure his door and window are shut. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Remember the story of Sarah?" 

"Hmm, are you ready for your journey?" It sounds like his Gran is messing around with jars. Either she's mixing potions or she's mixing up her spices for cooking. You never really know with Gran. 

"Actually, I've found Joshua's decedents. I just wanted to know if you know how to cure them?" 

The sounds of movement on the other side of the line stops. "Stiles. Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I want to help him." 

"Hmm... I don't know what the cure is. Normally in this situation true love's kiss would work." 

"Yeah, no Gran. That didn't work." 

The sound of his Gran's laugh is loud and Stiles can't help but smile. "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but you will figure it out eventually. If you are meant to cure the family, as I believe you are, then it will happen. There is always a cure, you just have to be patient and let faith do her work." 

"What if I figure it out too late? What if I lose Derek?" 

"Stiles. You are not Sarah. This Derek, you will not lose. Don't worry my little Spark, all will work itself out." 

"Okay, okay. Thanks Gran, though I'm not sure what for." 

"Don't you worry my little Spark, magic works in mysterious ways and so does faith." 

Stiles sighs. "Okay. Love you Gran." 

"Good bye my little Spark." 

Stiles hangs up with his Gran and slumps on his desk chair. 

He needs to figure out how to save Derek, even if it's the last thing he does. 

# break 

Stiles heads over toward Derek's loft to get ready for the full moon that night. Of course when he gets there he only finds everyone except the person he's looking for. 

Boyd and Erica are snuggled up in an armchair, Lydia is next to Jackson on the couch talking with Erica about each others hair. Scott and Isaac are both in the kitchen looking for food. 

"Where's Derek?" He sets his bag with mountain ash on the floor along with his pillow. 

Boyd answers him. "He left to go out to the Hale house. Didn't say why." 

Stiles nods, but before he leaves, he makes sure everyone is okay. 

Derek's training is working really well because all the werewolves are in control. They might get a little aggressive if another wolf is challenging them for something they want, but Lydia and him can easily break it up. 

Stiles heads back toward the loft door. "Okay, I'll be back before nightfall. I'm going to go see Derek. Just stay inside, and Lydia, if you don't feel safe. Just leave, don't hesitate. If you can't leave, go upstairs to Derek's room. It's the Alpha's den, they won't enter if their Alpha isn't there." 

Lydia nods, but she looks like she's in her element around all the werewolves in the Pack. 

Stiles can't help but feel like she'll be perfectly fine. Stiles gets into his Jeep and takes the twenty minute ride over toward the Hale house. 

He pulls up to see Derek sitting on the porch steps. Stiles can't help but sigh in fondness at him. He cuts off the Jeep and heads toward him. He sits down behind him, so he can wrap his arms around him. 

"Hey," he murmurs into Derek's shoulder. 

"Hey." 

"Thinking?" 

Derek nods. 

"Miss them?" 

Derek sighs, leaning more against Stiles. "It's like now that I have a Pack, I can't help but think about them." 

"You know. My dad got shot and was in critical condition when my mom was pregnant with me. He was going to die. There was nothing any of the doctors could do. So my mom, she was scared to raise me on her own, so she cast a spell that would save my dad, but it would take her life." 

Derek sits up and stares at Stiles. 

"She survived till I turned eleven." 

They don't say anything for a while, just stared up at the tree tops because the moon won't be out for another couple of hours. 

"I wish I could be out here with you." 

Derek has a soft smile on his face, "You need to be with the others. I'll see you in the morning." 

Stiles smiles, kissing Derek before getting up and leaving. He can feel Derek's eyes on him as he drives off. It breaks his heart a little to leave him there in the woods alone, but he said earlier he needed to be there for the transformation. 

It's only when he's halfway to the loft when one of his Jeep's tires blows out. Stiles pulls over out of the road. He gets out to check out his tire and he can't help but sigh. 

"Really? How deja vu is this?" 

He hears foots steps but as he turns around, the whole world goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so waking up after getting knocked out sucks. This stuff really needs to stop happening. 

Waking up with his wrists handcuffed together above his head and with just his toes touching the ground sucks even worse. His arms hurt so bad, tears prick the corner of his eyes. 

"Shit!" 

He doesn't have to wait long for a woman to walk in, though Stiles doesn't know who she is. 

She grins all predator like as she stands in front of him. 

"Stiles right? Your daddy kept bitching when I hit you. He's sleeping right now. Unfortunately you aren't a werewolf like we were expecting. But you are a witch, and we'll deal with that in a minute." 

Stiles scoffs at her, "Really? You thought I was a werewolf? Seriously? How's that?" 

She rolls her eyes, arms crossing over her chest. "You were attacked, we just figured your scratches healed. But it doesn't really matter." 

"Now imagine my surprise when I found out that Uncle Peter, Laura and little Derek all survived. I've been trying to get rid of that bitch in New York, but it's a big city. I'll find her after I'm done with Derek and dear Uncle Peter." 

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at the way she keeps referencing Peter. "Why do you sound so fond of him?" 

She smiles, looking at Stiles. "Well you see, I caught a witch a while ago. He spilled this story about his ancestor Sarah, so it really wasn't that hard to figure out that the Hales were Joshua's decedents from the story. So I went to the Hales, Peter let me in thinking I could cure his big sister Talia." Kate rolls her eyes. "He let me in, let me see the house, let me get close. He fell for everything I said, how I was a decedent of Sarah, how I smelled like wolfsbane because I use it my job. He thought I meant being a witch, not a hunter." Kate shrugs. "His mistake." 

"Really? Monologue much?" 

She glares. "Anyway. I burned the family to the ground. Now I just have to finish up here." She walks over toward Stiles, "Now I'm going to burn the witch, then kill the werewolf." 

Stiles blood runs cold. 

"You see, outside, I have some men getting my bonfire ready to light." 

Just then two guys walk in, covered in sweat and smelling like wood and gasoline. 

One says, "It's ready." 

"Good. Grab him and tie him in place." 

Stiles starts kicking and struggling as the guys drag him out from the Hale House basement. 

"Let me go! Help! Help!" 

It doesn't take long for them to tie Stiles up the old fashion way. It reminds him all the witch burnings he's seen on the TV and Internet. 

The two guys start dowsing him in gasoline along with the wood around him. 

He keeps struggling to get away, only for him to notice for the first time his Dad is there, bound to the trees watching him. He's looking on in horror as he watches them cover Stiles in the foul smelling liquid. His dad seems to understand what's going on because he starts yelling through his gag. 

Then he hears the "Wosh!" of fire. 

Then everything is hot and it just hurts. 

# break 

Yeah, dying sucks too, except he's not dead. At least he doesn't think he is. He's looking around and all he sees is a clearing in the forest. 

Okay. Weird. 

Then a woman who looks strangely like his mom is standing there, except that isn't his mom because Klaudia Stilinski never work Pilgrim garb. 

"Sarah?" 

She smiles, "Hello. It seems you've broken the curse." 

"By dying?" Stiles asks incredulously. 

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't burn for the Pack because I was selfish. You burned for them, specifically for your Alpha." 

"Yeah...not by choice." 

She glares, "Be happy. You aren't dead and the Hales are free from the curse along with that damn town." 

"Yeah, you are not a happy person." 

She sighs. "No. Now, I'm going to send you back, so protect your Pack." She turns and walks away. 

Stiles blinks and he's looking down at the flames licking at him, but they aren't burning him, just the ropes holding him. 

He shakes them off and walks out of the flames to see Kate looking on in horror. 

"You! You can't be-" 

Stiles grins at her, pointing behind her. "You know, there is a very pissed off Peter and Derek behind you." 

She turns to see that Peter Hale is glaring at her in his Beta shift, and he rips her throat out while a giant sized actually wolf-Derek kills the men with her. (Curse is broken, so now Derek is a giant wolf instead of a scary ass monster. Awesome!) 

A couple of arrows come out of the trees and hit the guys who Derek doesn't get too. He looks over to see the whole Pack is there along with Allison and Chris Argent. 

Okay, Stiles really needs an explanation. 

And holy shit! Is that Laura Hale covered in blood too!??


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles is at the loft now with a bloody covered Pack all out of their Beta shifts, along with the two remaining Argents (Chris and Allison), Peter and Laura Hale, and his father. 

Stiles is rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on from holding back the questions till they all got settled in the loft. 

"Okay, so. What the hell happened!?!" Stiles looks up and his eyes start shifting from person to person. 

Derek, completely human looking, is sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Peter woke up from his coma because of the growing Pack, so Laura went to get him out of the hospital." 

Laura takes over, "The hospital called my cell, but I was already in the area. With Kate hunting me in the city, I knew she was coming here, so I headed here to warn Derek." She smiles at her brother. "I was almost too late." 

Derek looks at her with affection. "She saw Kate take you and she followed you." 

"So you guys got the Pack on your way to rescue me?" 

They nod. 

"Okay, but how do you come into play?" He motions to Chris who is glaring at Scott and Allison cuddling. 

Allison smiles. "I knew about your Pack from Scott, so I warned the others here what was happening. My Dad was in on it because he found out what my Aunt did to the Hales." 

Chris glares, "It's not what we do. We protect those who can't protect themselves. We don't kill innocents, and there were children, human and wolf alike in that house." 

There seems to be an understanding between the Hales and the Argents at that moment. 

Stiles looks at his dad then. 

The older Stilinski looks so crushed, "Stiles, I-" 

"Dad." Stiles holds his hands up, "Let's talk about all this later okay?" 

His dad nods, looking more at ease. 

Stiles looks up at Derek, "Sooo." He grins, "The curse is broken." He does jazz hands for emphasis. 

Derek looks down at himself, like he's realizing he's not a seven foot monster werewolf-thing. 

Yeah, clearly a lot has happened for that not to be noticed. 

"How?" He asks confused. 

Stiles grins a bit sheepish, but lightly kisses Derek. "Yeah, evidently I had to protect the Pack and be selfless where Sarah wasn't." Stiles shrugs. "I don't know, that's pretty much the gist of what Sarah told me." 

"She told you?" Laura asks. 

Stiles nods. "Yeah guys. I got a lot to tell you." 

# break 

After getting everyone up to date on what happened, everything kind of gets weird. 

He and his dad have a long over due talk about his dad's job, Stiles magic, and Stiles' involvement with the Pack. Oh, and the whole dating-the-Alpha thing. 

Yeah. Not fun. 

Stiles doesn't tell his Dad about his mom's reason for dying though. That's a promise he will always keep to his mother. 

The weird thing is, the whole town is so use to being cursed, that when the announcement that the curse is over. It's like no one knows what to do. 

It takes a bit, but things in the town go to normal. 

A lot of people leave, finally able to escape, but no one's worried about anyone spilling about the things that have been happening in the after hours of Beacon Hills. 

Who would believe them? 

There is no longer a curfew on the full moon, but people are still cautious. 

That's a habit that the people of Beacon Hills might never lose.


	19. Chapter 19

Laura and Peter helped Derek get the construction underway a month or so after the curse was broken. Now with the whole Pack living there, it's been extremely nice. Though it was a bit rocky with everyone trying to get along at first, but everyone's gotten better. 

Stiles wakes up next to Derek in their bed. He's curled against Derek's chest, tracing the muscles of his chest and running his fingers through his chest hair. 

Derek purrs lowly as he wakes up. 

Stiles grins as he looks up to see glowing red eyes down at him. He leans up and gives Derek a chaste kiss before introducing tongue a bit at a time. 

Derek gently pulls Stiles on top of him. He slips a finger into Stiles nice and easy because he's still stretched and slick from last night. 

Stiles gives a started yelp and moan against Derek's mouth. 

Derek grins, slipping another finger in and another. "I bet I can just slip right in, and have you ride me all morning." 

Stiles moans against Derek's neck. "Yes. Yes. Derek, please." 

Derek grabs the lube that fell on the floor from last night; he slicks himself up fast as Stiles straddles him. 

Stiles reaches behind him, grabbing Derek's cock before slowly slipping down for Derek to be balls deep into him. Both moan out loud at the sensation. Stiles rests both hands on Derek's chest, fingers digging into his chest hair as he starts to bounce up and down on Derek's lap. 

Stiles can feel Derek's claws dig slightly into his hips as they both get closer to climax. 

Derek sits up, so Stiles has to grab his shoulders to ground himself, "Come on Little Red. Come for me. Come on." 

Stiles throws his head back as Derek digs his fangs into his neck, marking his mate just like last night. Both climax, vision whiting out as they fall back onto the mattress. 

# break 

It's not until much later after several orgasms in several positions that they both finally make it down stairs to see the rest of the Pack all in different stages of cooking breakfast, mostly burning breakfast. 

Stiles can't help but laugh as he attempts to save the pancakes that Erica is trying to make. Derek takes over making eggs from Scott, who's nose is scrunched up from the smell of sex and spunk coming from both his Alpha and Alpha Mate. 

"Seriously guys? You can't take a shower before leaving your room?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes, as Derek says, "And the smell of sex from you and Allison is just as lovely." 

Isaac chokes on his juice laughing as Scott and Allison both got blood red. 

Derek sends a devilish grin their way as he finishes with the eggs. 

"Okay, okay. Relax Scott, don't be such a baby. Beside breakfast's ready. Boyd will you go wake up Jackson, Lydia, Laura, and Peter?" 

Boyd nods as he walks away, Erica trailing after him as she goes to help him. 

Stiles and Derek start setting out bacon, eggs, pancakes, and more as the rest of the Pack come into the kitchen ready for sustenance. 

Stiles rubs his hands together before digging in. "Now, we need to have all of this bacon gone before my dad gets here. He doesn't need it, and if he sees it, he'll eat it even if he's not hungry." 

The gleam in the Pack's eyes as they stare at the plate of bacon is kind of scary, but I guess that's what Stiles gets for curing the Alpha werewolf and helping bring his Pack together. 

He wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
